The color of my feelings
by Aniimeguy
Summary: Things don't look so good when a certain someone starts to get a little jealous. jealousy can make even the purest most cheerful of people miserable. Follow Star and Marco Diaz as they embark on a glorious adventure filled with action, romance, grief, relief and a whole lotta drama through out. Words that will touch your heart. Rated T just in case (STARCO)
1. Ignorance

**Author's Notes**

 **This is my veeeery first fanfic so please go easy on me and review if you think it's worth it!**

 **All the events of this hopefully not too long FanFic are scheduled to happen a couple of weeks before the events of episode 13: storm the castle,therefore, Star still has her wand, Marco isn't kidnapped and Toffee never vanished with the blast. Hoping to make this story well worth your time.**

 **(edit: now that i look back at this, it all seems too bland, which is what i think you guys would feel in the first couple of lines, but, I implore you, give it a shot, read through till chapter 2 and see what you think by then. what I'm trying to say is; dont judge this fic by the first chapter, thank you)**

It was just another regular morning in the Diaz house, Star and Marco had both had their breakfast and headed towards school, on foot.

Much because of the Mewnian princess's fault. She had supposedly cast a spell on the bathroom to get more hot water as Marco had used it all, but her being as inexperienced as ever, she had caused the heater to explode.

which took about 5 minutes looking in the spell book to figure out how to fix.

However, those seemingly short 5 minutes were more than enough to get the bus driver fed up enough to drive off.

"Sorry again Marco," She says goofily.

He looked a little annoyed by the idea that his perfect attendance record would be shattered, rubbing his forehead with his fingers

Star was thinking about apologizing, even though she didn't see a reason to do so.

"So, any progress with the math homework last night?" Said Star cheerfully

"Nope" Said Marco with what appeared to be a slightly improved attitude

Star smiled as her plan to get him to talk Worked, breaking the awkward silence

"what about your ideal record?" She quickly adds, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Marco however, didn't respond

She sounded a little annoyed ,"Marco?"

But the boy maintained his silence

"MARCO!", she screamed

He quickly snapped out of whatever the heck he was thinking,

"HUH!" He says, looking a bit surprised,"

"What the heck were you thinking about Marco, you looked a little off the record there"

Marco blushed ever so slightly,

"U-uh n-nothing"

Star had noticed his blush and stuttering.

A gigantic smirk had formed on her face "OH! It's about Jackie isn't it!"

Marcos' blush grew beet red as he heard the name,"u-uh wh-what, n-no, "

He had a nervous voice while he was trying to maintain his composure, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't honest, anyone could tell, let alone his very best friend .

Star gave him a stern look

He couldn't even try lying as he looked into her eyes

"OK, it was Jackie," said Marco,

Stars' Smile grew even wider as she let out a giggle.

"Called it"

She said it with a face that would say: I KNEW IT!.

BUT although SHE got over her crush on Oscar, Marco never seemed to stop LIKING Jackie Lynn Thomas,

It was kind of disappointing to star though as she started to notice certain things about him, specifically after the blood moon ball.

He looked much more confident for whatever reason, he started to look more appealing too."

Well, to Star at least

Soooooo, you making a move today or are you just gonna nod as usual,"

She said, trying to tease him.

"well I think I'm gonna actually try talking to her today," he said confidently with his chest puffed up all proud .

Star suddenly got a serious expression on her face

"Really?" she said, trying not to sound a bit aggravated by the thought.

She had really gotten used to his red hooded figure and kind of wanted it to be just the two of them for a while .

Unbeknownst to Marco she had grown a bit attached to him, you could even say she had a crush on him and he didn't even know it yet.

Well, neither did she .

 **Stars' POV**

Why was I feeling... ,like this,

I should be happy for Marco...,

so why am I not?

Star had a pretty concerned look on her face as she and Marco approached Echo Creek Academy.

Not looking the least bit tired from walking, but both of them were feeling pretty confused

 **Authour's notes**

 **Next part is gonna be filled with juicy details as I uncover my deviously put together plot before you puny eyes... *Insert evil laugh*...**

 **I'm thinking about making this into an approximately 15k word long story,and don't worry I'm gonna try my best to update daily and yet again in saying that this is my first ever fanfic so plz tell me in the reviews if there are any grammatical errors or any ideas that you have that I can add into the starco btw.**

 **see you soon...,hopefully.**


	2. The Nuisance

**Authors' Notes**

 **So sorry about the delay as I said I will TRY to update daily, and it turns out due to school, my parents, and the IGCSE exams I can't really update that much so I'll try as much as I can to update every week. In the last chapter I got about 4 reviews, which may not seem like much to you but its more than enough to fuel my passion for writing, especially if it's about a show like star vs. the forces of evil. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!(SonicELITE, you da real mvp)**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE NUISANCE**

As Star and Marco entered Echo Creek Academy they made it just in time for Marco to spot Jackie.

She was getting closer by the second; Marco knew he had to make a move.

He was a bit nervous at first but pulled up his courage and took a deep breath.

Star was a bit annoyed but supported him any way.

"Hey Jackie!" the boy said nervously,

"Oh, hey there Marco" the blonde greeted back,

"How's it going?" he said attempting a conversation with her, with a wide smile on his face

"I'm good" she said smiling back at him

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by for burgers on the way home today!" said Marco hoping for an answer

"Oh... I'm really sorry Marco but I planned on going home with Jessica today, maybe some other time?" She said shaking her shoulders

"Yeah, Sure" Marco said, kind of disappointed at her response

"You sure? I could go with Jessica some other time if you really wanna go"

He really wanted to say yes.

"Nah it's alright, we could go some other time, no biggie" the boy shrugged his shoulders

"Thanks man! I appreciate it" said Jackie skating away with her blue strand of her flowing through the wind

Star couldn't help but smile

She did her best to hide her happiness; she didn't want Marco to get any bad thoughts about her.

She couldn't help it though it wasn't her fault, something about that situation made her happy.

"It's alright Marco" said Star trying to comfort him, "there are plenty of fish in the sea, maybe you'll find another girl who likes you back"

The boy smiled,

"Yeah you're right Star; I took too much time to ask her anyway"

"I'm always right Marco, I thought you knew that!" she said in her natural cheerful tone.

She tried so hard to make other people happy,

That she rarely thought about herself.

"Now c'mon, let's get to class" she said leading him by the arm.

He never noticed how soft her hand was till now,

Oooooh no, this is NOT happening; he quickly pulled his arm away.

He had realized that eventually he was going to find her attractive, but he treasured their friendship too much to ruin it by doing something stupid.

"Something wrong?" she looked at him confused

"Nah, my hands just slippery" he said hoping that she'll believe his excuse

She just shrugged and kept walking.

"I wonder if he thinks I like him..." Star thought with herself

They were walking down the hall when they had noticed that there was a big crowd near the lockers area,

"Wonder what that's all about "Star said with a confused look on her face,

"Wanna go check it out?" said Marco with a curious tone

"Sure thing!" said the intrigued teenage girl

As they approached the crowd Marco and Star got greeted by Alfonzo and Fergusson

"Hey guys, how's it going" The two smiled at them.

"Ahh every thing's good" Marco greeted back.

Star was just silent until they were staring at her, she wasn't her regular cheerful self, and she looked like she was in doubt.

"Star, everything Okay?"Marco said with a look of concern in his eyes

"everything is A-OKAY!" Star quickly said trying to hide her insecurity with a fake smile,

Though it looked pretty real to them.

"Alrighty then!" Marco said, not knowing what the –soon to be queen- is feeling.

"Guys do you know what this crowd is about? "Star said pointing at the crowd trying to change the topic.

"Oh, that?" Fergusson replied, "It's the new girl!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Star butted in "You sure about that Fergusson?"

He just shook his shoulders, "Pretty much"

Star was pretty excited at the thought that a new girl is visiting their school, but also weirded out by it.

Star and Marco went in closer to the crowd to see what this girl looked like.

 **Marcos' POV**

We pushed through the massive meaty sweaty crowd, (which was mostly boys) and finally stepped out to the silhouette of a girl,

While my eyes adjusted to the light, I turned to face Star and her mouth was wide open.

I turn around to the shadowy figure to see this; a gorgeous brunette who was just a little bit shorter than myself, wide broad shoulders with hair flowing through past them pretty much like two waterfalls split in half by a bunch of trees in some sort of magical valley somewhere,

Her face was smooth and creamy white and natural with just a couple of freckles on her cheeks, and dimples to complement them.

She had deep blue eyes that looked like I could almost drown in them; precise sharp eyebrows that would later make her eyes look even better.

Plump yet subtle slightly pink lips shining with lip gloss…

She was wearing a sky blue sweater with pictures of clouds on them,

A long dark grayish skirt with black stockings that go all the way up to her thighs, (Not that I could see)

And cute little pink shoes with laces that go up to her ankles.

"Hey", someone called.

She was beautiful…

"Hello?" the same voice called.

She was perfect…..

"I-I THINK I HAVE A NEW CRUSH!"

"EXCUSE ME!" ,

Yet again the same voice, only this time much louder.

"H-huh, WH-what"

I was blushing SO HARD when I realized that the girl was looking at me, and boy did I feel embarrassed,

The crowd had apparently vanished about a minute ago, which means I was just standing there STARING at her, probably creeping her out!

"S-sorry about that!" I quickly said looking away.

"N-no really, it's okay, I'm..."

"WELL HELLO THERE!" Star suddenly stringed on to the conversation.

I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension! AND this guys' very best friend!

"Star, that's RUDE!" I quickly interrupted Star.

"N-no no, really it's okay…, I have to go"

The girl quickly walked away after stuttering like crazy.

"STAR! Why the HECK did you just do that"

You freaked that girl out, and I didn't even catch her name!"

I YELLED at Star senseless.

I didn't even realize what I did until I saw her eyes well up with tears.

Oh no, what have I done…

Star turned around and started running

"S-STAR, WAIT UP!" I SHOUTED helplessly,

But she didn't stop, she just… kept running.

 **Stars' POV**

I didn't know what to do or where to go, all I did was just keep running as far as my legs would take me,

I didn't look back.

The thing that bothered me the most was the fact that I knew I sabotaged Marcos' attempt to talk to that girl ON PURPOSE.

I stopped running for a moment and headed for the girls bathroom.

When I entered I immediately turned around and hid behind the wall was separating the bathrooms from the mirrors and sink.

The girl was there, talking to herself, mumbling some things that I couldn't quite grasp.

I wanted to move closer to the edge and lean forward poking my head out just a little so I could hear what she was saying.

When I did, I heard her say "Come on Charlotte, it's your _very_ first day and you're already embarrassing yourself like this! Alright, its okay, after all it is _THE_ first day right? I can fix still fix this!"

As if I wasn't feeling bad enough, now I hear this…,

I had made her feel uncomfortable on her very first day!

She probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo by now, I _HAVE_ to fix this.

But then again if I talk to her now I might make her hate me even more if she knew I was listening in on her.

On that thought, I slowly start to move away from the wall, leaving the bathroom quietly, hopefully undetected.

I made my way towards the lockers area and wished Marco wouldn't be there.

When I was close enough I saw a familiar face,

Sure enough it _WAS_ Marco.

I really couldn't face him in this state… at least, not like this.

So I just decided I would wait for him to leave.

I stood in a place that I could see him in, but not be seen by him.

He was waiting for about 15 minutes, looking at his watch every couple of minutes.

It was at this time that I realized he _REALLY_ wanted to make things right.

 ***RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

"DANG IT!" Marco said in a disappointed tone

He knew he had to get to class soon so he started to walk away, looking back every couple of seconds.

I carefully waited to make sure the coast was clear.

When it was, I walked up to my locker, took my physics book and let out a deep breath. "This was going to be a long day"

Luckily I don't have any classes with Marco today; I really needed some time alone.

I Whipped out my dimensional scissors, ripped a hole into thin air and jumped in.

I landed on my seat just as my name was brought up on the name call, "Star Butterfly?" The teacher said looking around the class.

"Here…" I said in an obvious depressed tone

"Alright then, that concludes that", the teacher said

He was a bit short and wore glasses; he looked like he was in his mid forties, had a big beard that covered most of his face and wore sandals instead of regular shoes. And a black suit that was a bit bigger than him.

The way he spoke was awfully boring, let alone that he had a pause every few words, and always starts his sentences with "my learners ask me this and my learners ask me that"

I was really bored and so was the rest of the class so I just took out my orange eraser, drew a smiley face on it and called it schnoodles! (SH-NOODLES)

I shaped it pretty much like a dog that was adorable but still cool looking.

"Star Butterfly, stand up" I jumped up a bit when I heard the teacher call my name.

"Yes Mr. Firakit" (that was his name)

He knew pretty well that I wasn't paying attention,

"Would you mind giving us Newton's second law of motion?" he asked, knowing I wasn't paying attention

You know, I had been on earth for a pretty reasonable amount of time, but not long enough to know about its history far back to the 19th century, life on mewni was much easier, we didn't have physics ; just a complicated system of pixies, fairies, and a whole lot of guessing!

"The pixies that slack off will be denied multigar dust rights?" I said knowing that my answer was wrong

"You know Mrs. Butterfly, no one likes a jokester" the teacher said in a serious tone

"You should at least try to pay attention, sit down" I just sat down and wondered why he thought I was joking

 **TIME SKIP**

It was fourth period and we had math, I went to my seat and sat down but the teacher wasn't there

It was 5 minutes before our supervisor walked in with a new teacher, though the teacher looked awfully familiar

"Hello students, this is your new math teacher Mr. Deslyck, (Pronounced dish-lisk), HE'S from Russia!" said the supervisor enthusiastically then quickly left the class to his office

"Hello there, I'll be teaching you math for the next 7 months so please allow me to deliver the most amount of information before the bell rings,

"And please, we can treat each other with mutual respect unless you want to get on my bad side" he said in a Russian accent, he did sound serious on that note

Something about him was really bothering me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, he seemed to show particular interest in me much more than the other students as he would ask me questions the most, and even though I got some of them wrong he still had a weird smile on his face almost like he didn't know my answers were wrong.

"Very good Star Butterfly!" he said applauding me

How did he know my name?

Something was off…

 **ANOTHER TIME SKIP**

The time of this period felt like ages when it was actually an hour or so,

Just as Mr. Deslyck was busy asking a couple more questions to some other students the bell rang bringing an end to this long period.

"See you all tomorrow" he said with an awkward smile on his face

I had to get to the bottom of this,

But first I had to get some food.

It was lunch time and I was starving.

I picked up a tray and stood in line.

I spotted Marco sitting with Fergusson and Alfonzo and he seemed to be looking around for me.

I was up next in line so I picked out random items, plopped them on to my lunch tray then looked for a place to sit down.

I didn't care where it was, but I just wanted to stay away from Marco as much as I could,

I found an empty table at the back of the cafeteria, dropped my lunch tray and sat down. Thinking that I'll eventually have to face Marco. But I didn't care; I just wanted to delay it as much as I could.

I was done with my sandwich and milk when a somewhat familiar girl walked up to me, when she got closer I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked

"Sure thing" I motioned for her to take a seat next to me

"Soooo, was it Star?" the girl said

I got even more embarrassed as I remembered how I introduced myself earlier this morning

"Y-yeah" I said trying to hide my face.

I felt like I couldn't look her in the eye if my life depended on it

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlotte!"

"I already know that" I mumbled

I quickly covered my mouth realizing the mistake I made

I braced myself for some questions and a lot of screaming

But she didn't do any of that,

She just smiled at me…

Realizing the situation I'm in I knew I had to do some explaining

"I k-kind of overheard you today in the bathroom" I said,

Wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole so I didn't have to have this conversation

She just shook her shoulders and smiled "I already know, I saw you leave the bathroom today morning and thought that you may have heard, but it's cool"

I couldn't believe this girl,

Even though I listened in to her and embarrassed her on her first day she just smiles at me!

"So you're not mad at me?" I said hoping for an answer that I would like.

"Why would I be angry?

You know, it's not every day that you get to meet a magical princess from another dimension" she said in a kind of- but not really- sarcastic way

I couldn't believe my ears,

Sure enough, it was an answer that I liked.

 **Marcos' POV**

 **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND**

"S-STAR, WAIT UP!" I SHOUTED helplessly, but she didn't stop, she just… kept running.

I wanted to follow her but realized that giving her some time alone is for the best.

The situation was bad enough and I didn't want to make it worse so I decided I would go looking for her in 15 minutes or so,

I waited by her class but she didn't show up and it didn't look like she was anytime soon.

I decided to go to the lockers and wait there instead,

I waited, and waited and then waited some more but it didn't seem like she was coming.

I was looking at my watch every once in a while checking the time.

"Why did I scream at her like that?"

"And why did she introduce me and herself in that silly way"

I wonder if me wanting o talk to that girl annoyed star in some way…

"Nah, it must be some other reason"

"Star wouldn't do that on purpose, right?"

Then suddenly the bell rang putting an end to my train of thought.

I check my watch one more time then bite my lip and head for class.

"She must really hate me for what I did" I said to myself regretting what I had done.

I looked back a couple of times before just sprinting to class.

First period was something I didn't like very much in particular, but was way too good in; math.

Though the teacher that walked in wasn't the same teacher I was familiar with, he was kind of muscular, in his mid twenties, and had a weird Russian accent.

"Hello students, I'm your new math teacher Mr. Deslyck" he said introducing himself

Something about him gave me a bad feeling, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The period went on pretty bad,

Compared to Mrs. Peterson (Our old math teacher), this guy sounded kind of stupid, he would get most the questions wrong and I had to correct him but after a few times he turned around, put a creepy smile on his face and asked "What's your name boy?"

"M-me?" I said pointing a finger at myself.

"Yes you" he said with that smile of his still on

"I-I'm Marco" I said "M-Marco Diaz"

"Well done helping me out with these problems, k..., I mean Marco Diaz" he said quickly correcting himself.

Something about him wasn't right; I had a weird surge of déjàvu when he said that.

I had an urge to punch him in the face, but I didn't of course.

"No problem Mr. Deslyck" I said with an awkward feeling flowing through me.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

That was the end of the fourth period which was geology, and it was finally lunch time.

I could finally talk to Star, I thought to myself.

I sprinted towards the cafeteria hoping that she would be there, but she wasn't.

"Whoa Marco, slow down" I heard Fergusson call my name.

"You can't possibly be hungrier than me, right?" he said jokingly

But I wasn't in the mood to laugh; I was too busy looking for star in the cafeteria.

"Whoa man, is something wrong?" he asked looking at me.

He could always tell when I had something in my mind, especially if it was bothering me. We just had that type of connection you know.

"Yeah..." I said with a groan

"Well fear nothing, I AM HERE TO HELP" he said with an overly enthusiastic tone, he kind of sounded like Star when he said that.

"But first we have to get some food, I need food to be able to use my helpful abilities" he said pointing at his stomach.

Typical Fergusson.

After we had picked up some food, we headed for are usual table, and of course Star wasn't there, but Alfonzo was.

I sat down in between Alfonzo and Fergusson, and at that specific moment I saw Star.

She was sitting at some table at the back of the cafeteria all by herself.

I waved to her but she didn't wave back,

(Maybe she didn't see me) I thought to my self

(Or maybe she just didn't want to talk to me)

"Alright buddy, let it all out" said Fergusson

I was quiet for a while then said "It's about Star..."

"Ouch man" said Fergusson trying to sound sympathetic

"What did you do you knuckle head" he asked

"I yelled at her today... when she embarrassed me in front of the new girl...)

"Really man, really" said Fergusson

"What" I replied

"So you're telling me, you yelled at our Star BUTTERFLY for the new girl, bad move man, bad move. You should never do that to someone, especially if it's a girl" he added

"I know, I just think she's taking it too hard" I said sounding concerned

"Don't worry about it man, just give her a little bit of time to cool off and then try to talk to her" said Fergusson

"You know for someone like you, this is pretty good advice"

"THANK YOU, wait what!" he said

I just ignored him and hoped for the best.

I wasn't ready yet to lose my one and only bestie, especially if it's Star.

"Hang in there Star"

"I'm going to fix this"

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **Authors Notes**

 **Oh my goooooooooooooood, this took way more than I thought it would, but then again nothing but the best for you guys. I just want you to hit that review button If you have any issue with this chapter what so ever, or if there are any grammatical errors or conceptual errors in your POV.**

 **Also I'm not doing my homework that is due Monday because of this story so please consider reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It really helps**

 **also i would love a cover or a picture for this fic so if you could or know someone who could make one, or has one that would fit the theme, please send the link to me. See you soon!**


	3. Hopes

**Authors' notes**

 **Hello, it's me again. I haven't updated in a while because I was way too sad for the gravity falls finale, I was sad but happy. So i'm seriously considering writing a fanfic for it, if u have any ideas plz drop them in the reviews. Any way Back with another meaty chapter for you to dig in, the last chapter was 3,500 words long, which took a fairly long amount of time to write so excuse me for the delay of this one. As always thank you for following this sad little story and hope you find joy and enjoyment and excitement in reading it, recommend it to a friend If you may, favorite follow and review as well, it really helps, and this time I have done my homework BEFORE attempting this chapter so yeah, enjoy the fic! – Your friendly anime lover**

Today was a particularly long day, due to it being filled with all the unnecessary things that happened. It had been a fair amount of time since Star said goodbye to charlotte at the end of the day, and went home ahead of Marco, she had been walking slowly, not paying attention to anyone else, while Marco took the bus; not knowing that Star went home walking.

She was thinking about how she was going to face Marco, what was she going to say to him, how was she going to explain that she couldn't help what happened. "Nnnnnnngh" Star groaned covering her face. She had soon approached the Diaz house and started to slowly open the door, shifting her eyeballs, looking left and right, when she made sure Marco wasn't around she went in, put her bag on the floor and quickly started to walk towards the stairs.

"Star!" a voice called from behind

She slowly turned around with her eyes closed, realizing the inevitability of the situation that was happening

"Y-yes?" Star said with her eyes still closed

"Why are your eyes closed?" said a more familiar Mexican tone

Star slowly opened her eyes and let out a relieved sigh when she saw the person that was in front of her

"Phew" Star said wiping some sweat from her forehead

It was none other than Mr. Diaz

"What's wrong Star?" Mr. Diaz said scrunching his eyebrows together as if he's suspecting something

"N-nothing! What did you want from me?" said Star quickly

"I was just saying hi! Also Marco was asking about you earlier"

"U-uh ill be sure to talk to him later!" the blonde said while pacing up the stairs

Mr. Diaz shook his shoulders "Kids these days! Always confused... and sweaty" then walked away

Meanwhile the princess slowly opened her door which gave a slow creaking sound and fell on her bed, not noticing the note that she dived headfirst onto.

"What's this?" she said

She took the note out from underneath her stomach and unfolded it to reveal the message that would hit her like a truck.

It was from Marco, and it wasn't something that bothered her but the words that it contained, did.

It said "Sorry Star, please forgive me!" In broad wide handwriting

She was bothered by the fact that he was apologizing, when she should be on her knees begging for forgiveness, or so she thought.

"Uggggggh" the girl screamed in annoyance.

She had put the note aside on her desk and went on to change her clothes.

She had changed into a light purple night gown that was fairly comfortable and just dived into her queen sized bed

She snuggled under the sheets and just wanted to sleep, she was way too tired both physically and emotionally.

She lay her head onto the ultra soft pillow and almost instantaneously fell asleep

The emotional baggage was just too much.

 **Stars' POV**

When I woke up I felt really refreshed as if I didn't have a care in the world.

I picked up my wand which was blue for some reason and marched right into Marcos' room, he was busy doing homework but his head spun 360 degrees when he saw me,

"Star! I'm so sorry for what I've done, I-I didn't know what got into me I just..." he went silent as I put my fingers on his lips.

He had a deep colored blush

"S-Star, what are you doing" he said

"Shhhhhh" I said "No talking. Let's go on an adventure"

"R-right now?" he said surprised

I was way too happy to respond

When we stepped out of the house my night gown turned into my regular dress and my shoes magically appeared on my feet, I didn't care how though.

I just took pleasure in the moment.

Sunshine was striking my skin giving me a warm fuzzy feeling.

Within a second, I tore a hole in the air and dived into it, with Marco not very far behind.

I've come to miss these tiny adventures we had, they were so refreshing and gave you a feeling that you were alive.

We were taken to a dimension I have never seen before, it was really colorful and shiny with glitter scattered everywhere there were three suns shining with light over the horizon two of which were huge, and one that looked like it was surrounded by them but radiated far more light than both of them combined.

The ground was purple and pink in colour and you could see tiny fractals of sand that were transparent and minute.

It was those fractals that gave the glitter effect that the place had.

We were in some sort of jungle region, except the trees weren't natural; in fact they didn't look like trees at all.

The bark of the trees was blue and striped with red, the leafs were scattered about everywhere and had no specific pattern for the shape of the leaves, some were straight, some were edgy and some were curled. And every single leaf had a different colour.

The whole structure of the tree looked like one big candy cane, the type that you would buy for your kid on a cold Christmas Eve.

"This place is amazing!" Marco yelled in delight, indeed it was.

It looked like it was ripped right out of my wildest childhood dreams.

Just as Marco said that a loud screech that wasn't all that annoying was heard.

It came from miles back and sent shivers down my spine.

When I had looked up I couldn't believe my eyes.

They were giant HAMSTERS and they had WINGS.

They looked so adorable that I couldn't help but let out an "Awwwww!"

They were so fluffy, and they had BUTTERFLY wings that were just big enough to support their huggable bodies.

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna ride one" I said while running towards the cliff

"H-hey Star, wait up!" he yelled after me

I paid him the slightest of attention as I jumped off the cliff.

"Star what the heck are you doing" he said in surprise

"Trust me, just jump!" I said as my voice went from high to very low while I descended down the valley.

He jumped not too long after me and managed to catch up by positioning his body to the pose of a skydiver

"Now what?" he asked

"Wait for it!" I replied with a smile that covered my entire face

Just as we were about to hit the ground near the valley I pointed my wand at the surface and yelled "EMERALD GREEN BOUNCY BEAN"

"Brace yourself Marco!" I commanded

And a massive green bean appeared that not only cushioned our fall but propelled us a height twice as large as the distance we descended with a speed that was ten times the speed we were diving at.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOO" I let out a scream, and Marco was right after me

We were going so fast and having so much fun that I forgot why I jumped in the first place.

We were really close to a giant flying hamster but our speed was slowing down by the second

"Were not gonna make it"Marco let out

"OOHH YEAH WE ARE!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the giant pet

I said the words "TALL ROPE BATCH LATCH!" and an unbelievably long batch of rope was being pulled out of thin air by my wand.

"HOLD ON MARCO!" I told the red hooded boy

He held on to my waist by the side as the rope did a loop around the massive hamster, which was in a form of a knot.

Reassuring my grip on the rope I started to climb up with Marco still holding on to me, we both made it to the back of the hamster.

We got there in about a minute but Marco wouldn't let go

"You can let go now Marco" I said jokingly

"Oh uhh s-sorry" he quickly said, letting go

"It's alright ya dummy" I said to him

"How'd you do that by the way?"

"Do what?" I asked

"Y'know, pick me up all the way" he said

"I think you underestimate me. You know Marco, just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean I can't be powerful. On mewni we have different standard s for strength than what you have on earth" I replied

"I NOTICED!" he said

I frowned at him

"No, don't get me wrong it's just that princesses in general are used to being saved by knights and brave soldiers, not the opposite" he said

"Well, you're not exactly a soldier" I said teasing him

"And you're not exactly the princess type" he said with a smirk

I nudged him on the shoulder, and we both laughed.

His eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and he genuinely looked like he was happy.

He was then looking at the giant ball of fur we were sitting on

"You know how to steer this thing Star?"

"Only one way to find out!" I said, with a wide smirk on my face

That was a BAD idea.

The moment I laid my hands on the hamster's head, everything went haywire.

In a moment, all that was happening; was us crashing into some trees, and landing in the water

I saw Marco swimming to the shore so I followed him.

"Well that was fun" he said sarcastically

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad" I said

But he didn't reply, his sight was fixated at something, when I turned around I saw something that made my eyes widen.

What I saw was the cutest, most adorable, most amazing set of kittens I have ever laid my sight on.

"Ohhh my gosh, what brings you cute little fur balls here!" I asked in a rhetorically

But what happened next almost gave me a nosebleed

"Why, we were just around when you landed" said one of them

They SPOKE

"You can SPEAK" I said in awe

"Why wouldn't I" he said in the most adorable tone "this is the wonders dimension, any and every wonderful thing anyone had ever wanted, exists right here!"

"Whoa" said Marco "That's something you don't see every day"

"OH MY GOSH MARCO CAN I KEEP IT!" Was all that I could say

"I don't think it would like that" said Marco gesturing to the little kitten

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said to Marco "It should be allowed to roam free, making other people happy"

Marco was smiling, and so was I, we headed on to the forest, exploring more of its colorful mass.

On the horizon there was a massive cave, bigger than any cave I've ever seen

"Wanna go check it out Marco?" I said pleadingly

"Uhh, I don't know Star"

"Ah come on, what do you say?" I said, hoping for an answer

"Meh, I'm down for that if you are"

I couldn't be happier, somehow we had both forgotten about the incident at school today, and didn't quite mind it either.

We headed for the cave on the horizon, both running with the wind hitting our faces; Marco's hair was waving through the wind while we ran the distance.

The cave from the inside was HUGE, and the walls were covered with shiny blue crystals and had a skylight that illuminated everything inside the cave, the crystals sparkled in the light giving an alluring burst of light

"Woooooooow" we both said in unison

We looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm huuuungry" I let out as we were gazing upon the cave's walls.

"I would make us some nachos, but I'm not currently home so..."

"It's alright" yelped a voice from behind us.

It was the kitten and he had a sort of bottle with tiny little beads in it.

"What's that?" asked Marco

"Why, its picnic time!" said the adorable fur ball

"Whaaaaaaat" I let out in disbelief

The cat set up a tiny picnic setting, with a blanket, a bunch of plates, and a candle.

"How can it do all that without even having thumbs!" yelled Marco

"Oh I can do lots of things" said the cat

It poured out a couple of beads from the bottle and put two on each plate, then chanted "beady, beady shimmer and grow, oh can you amaze us, please give a show!" and with a flash of light the beads turned into instant luxurious divine plates with incredible decorations.

There was a big turkey that was baked and it had butter melting on top of it, dripping to the side of the plate. There was another plate filled with many appetizers and designed in an extraordinary pattern to say the least. The rest of the plates were stuffed with cake, melted chocolate sizzle and tonnes of other desserts.

The seemingly normal candle turned into a large, triplet candle that was a deep red in colour.

And its wax had a soothing smell as it was melting into the wax trench underneath it creating a beautiful heart picture with the wax.

The blanket floated in the air and instantly turned into a super smooth velvet table sheet as the table formed underneath it. The table was mahogany wood and had deviously beautiful patterns form onto it.

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at the sight in front of me, it was fascinating to say the least.

"Voila!" said the kitten before vanishing into thin air

"WOW!" Marco let out with amazement.

"Shall we" I asked

"After you, your highness" Marco replied

The words he said made me blush a deep red, and suddenly my heart was pacing and it almost skipped a beat

We were seated and started eating, I had some turkey as well as some fish fillet, and Marco had the same.

While we were eating, the suns were setting over the horizon, causing a red light to get through to the cave penetrating the skylight. The combination of the three suns setting was phenomenal. Both the pinkish red that was of the sun colliding with the deep blue crystals inside the cave, gave a more than amazing sight as we gazed upon the lights our eyes were lost in.

The sun had set and the cave went completely dark for a couple of seconds.

"What do we do now" I said in a disappointed tone

"Not to worry" yelled the same voice we heard a couple of minutes ago "You're just in time for the show!" before vanishing a second time

In a matter of seconds a tiny light appeared in the distance; it was pretty faded at first but grew stronger by the second. Then there was a second, and a third, and a fourth then the entire cave lit up with thousands, even millions of tiny little light blue spots of light.

"Those weren't crystals," Marco said "those were fire flies!" it was an odd view at first, but then the lighting reflected the inside of the cave perfectly, revealing a baffled Marco and, quite frankly, an even more baffled me

We were done eating and just lied down on the ground gazing upon the view that was above us.

After a while Marco spoke "Thanks Star" breaking the silence

I looked at him "What for?" I asked

"Everything" he said

We were looking into each others' eyes by now

There was a long pause, but then I felt my body move closer to his.

He was moving closer to me as well.

In a second we were centimeters away from each other, it was like there was a magnetic field that was pulling us closer.

"Star..." he whispered

"Marco..." I replied

Closer, closer and closer until our faces were almost pressing onto each other.

Then... he said...

"STAR!"

"W-what..." I say in a confused tone

"STAAAAR!" He calls, AGAIN

He was shouting this time

Everything around me was morphing...

The cave's walls melting...

The floor was vanishing...

All the food fading away...

"STAR, WAKE UP!"

Marco was shaking me vigorously

"H-huh" I say

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes hard, then looked down to the floor.

I was in my night gown. And it was the middle of night

I was...sleep walking...

 **authors notes**

 **Booooom, there ya go! CHP 4 coming soon. As always thanks for reading and supporting this story!.**

 **Drop a review and follow if you may, it really motivates my writing.**

 **See u soon!**


	4. Consequences

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello everyone it's me again! Back with another chapter for you guys! You know, honestly the more I write the better I think I get at these, also my style and storyboard writing skills have improved drastically since I started writing fan fiction. And I will continue to improve as I finish the story within coming 3-4 chapters. But still if you have ANY advice or improvement to this plot whatsoever I will be more than happy to hear ya! I'm also starting a one shot series (to be named later) as soon as this one is over, so I'm currently gathering ideas for that, but if you have any idea or suggestion drop a comment. I'll mention the user id at the top of the one shot so yea. Also please, review, favorite and follow because it's really disappointing when someone puts effort to write something out of his heart without receiving the slightest bit of notice. I mean this could've been straight up smut! but I won't do that for VARIOUS reasons. But anyway, enjoy the chapter people.**

 **Star's POV**

I was just standing there, not knowing what to say.

"Star are you okay?, you looked like you were having a nightmare" Marco says "You were also sweating a lot... and mumbling some stuff out loud, though it was too confusing to understand"

"No... yeah, I'm fine" I say, not realizing the situation I was in

Reality hit me like a truck, as much as I wished real life would be as easy as it was in my dream, I knew that something was off, with all the random magical things that were happening. It was way too good to be true.

I decided it was just best to go back to bed, so I turn around, not giving Marco any attention.

As I went inside the room, I felt Marco hold my hand from behind.

I gasp in surprise; Marco just switched his grip from my hand to my arm and pulled hard, getting me away from the bed

"Marco! What are you..." Before I could finish my sentence he put his fingers on my lips.

I was blushing a deep red, but I don't think it was visible because of the dim lighting.

"Star, we need to talk" he says in a serious tone

"W-what's there to talk about?" I reply while stuttering

"About what happened today at school" He quickly says, it's like he had this conversation a million times before because of how quickly he was replying.

"W-what about what happened today at school" I respond nervously.

"Oh god, here it comes" I say to myself

I prepared myself for an earful.

"I uh I'm really sorry for what happened, what I did wasn't cool, I let my emotions get the best of me"

"WHAT" I say to myself, HE'S apologizing!

Out of all the things he shouldn't be doing he picked the number one thing HE shouldn't say.

I was the one who should be apologizing; I was the one who let my emotions get the best of me, NOT him!

The ground started looking awfully interesting.

I couldn't say a thing.

There was a long pause.

But the silence was cut after a couple of seconds that felt like they were a couple of hours.

"Well, I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but please at least accept my apology. I hope we can still be friends" he said breaking the silence

"Just friends?" was what I wanted to say, but the word that came out of my mouth was "Friends?"

"Oh uh, I guess I was asking too much" he said while letting go of my hand and walking away to my room's door.

Come to think about it my room was really big, kind of like a hotel suite compared to the other rooms.

No, no, no! As much as I wanted to stop him from leaving I just couldn't...

"Wait, Marco! I didn't mean that! I meant that I want to be more than just friends!" was what I wanted to say, but my mouth just felt numb.

And before I knew it, he was out.

I felt my eyes become heavy, but I just headed to my bed and fell on to it

What the heck was I thinking! Or in other sense, what the heck did I just do.

It was about 2 AM at the time but I lost all desire to sleep.

I was up all night with anxiety until I could get what happened out of my mind.

Hopefully I was just still dreaming...

 **R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-W-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-D**

 **General POV**

The bus had just left school grounds and Star wasn't any where to be found, I was sitting on our usual seat on the bus waiting, hoping that Star would show up.

But to my disappointment, she didn't.

"Where on earth is she" I thought to my self

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Fergusson looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Its ok man, you'll get to talk to her at home, but just make sure you talk to her as soon as possible. The more time you'll take, the more she'll be feeling down in the gutter"

He was oddly helpful today; I mean a bit more than he usually is.

"Yeah, I hope you're right" I say to him "oh and I really appreciate the help man" I add

"No problemo, me amigo!" he says.

I gotta admit, whatever he was doing, it was working. Even if it was just for a while.

I smile at his attempt to talk Spanish, and say "Me gusta!"

"Say what now?" he says, scratching his head

Alfonzo and I just explode laughing at his statement. He really knew how to cheer me up, sort of like what Star always does...

My smile slowly faded away and I was already back to square one.

"Why was it so hard to get her out of my head?" I wondered

And more importantly, "Why couldn't I cheer up even for a minute?"

Alfonzo and Fergusson quickly take notice of me and start giving me concerned looks, but I just slap on a fake smile and say "what's up?"

"Nothing man, but I could've sworn you were just frowning"

"Nah, must be the sun in your eyes" I say

"Yeah, you're probably right" he says

I just turn around and close my eyes for a second, letting all my thoughts collide together in a brutal clash inside my head. Some were good, but most of them made me feel bad.

While I was alone minding my own business, I hear a cough "Ahem" the voice called

Wait! Could it be, I open my eyes but to my surprise it wasn't Star at all, in fact it was the new girl that I met today!

"Mind if I sit here?" she says with a cheerful smile on her face

"S-sure thing" I say while stuttering

I quickly scoot over, making space for the brunette.

What was she thinking! Didn't I mess up her day? Why was she coming to sit next to ME out of all people?

Lots of questions were rushing through my mind, but I was cut once again when she spoke.

"Soooo, was it Marco?"

"Y-yeah..., wait! How do you know my name" I say

"Your bestie told me" she says

"My bestie? Oh, you mean Star..." I say

 **General POV**

Charlotte seemed a bit different when she spoke to the boy, she appeared much more confident, as well as being overly friendly to Marco, as if they were friends forever...

"YEP, Star Butterfly, she seems so nice and caring" said the brunette

"Yeah, that does sound like Star" Marco thought to himself

"So, you guys going out?" said charlotte with a smile on her face

"W-what I-I um W-we're not going out!" said the boy with a blush on his face

Charlotte just let out a giggle and said "Relax you dummy, I'm just messing with you!"

Marco let out a sigh of relief.

"Though you _would_ make a nice couple" the girl adds while scratching her head

Marco was just quiet, he thought about him and Star being a couple for a second then snapped back to reality real quick, he was blushing hard right then.

Charlotte took notice of this and decided to tease him "Hey now, don't get any Ideas!" she said jokingly.

Marco was blushing even harder then.

"Yeah right, as if me and Star could be a couple" he says shyly

"Why the heck not?" charlotte says

"I mean first of all, were best friends, and besides she's a PRINCESS and I'm just a regular guy, there's no way it would work, even if I WANTED it to, which I don't!" he let out rapidly

"Whoa man relax, I was just trying to get on your nerves" she says with a smirk

"What's your name anyway?" says the boy

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm charlotte Johnson, I'm from piedmont. I moved with my family here last week "she says introducing herself

"Marco Diaz, nice to meet you" he replied

"So Marco, do you always stare at people you just met?" she asks

"W-well no, but you just caught me at a bad time" he replies

"So why was I different?" she continues trying to tease him

"Well you just seemed a bit more beautiful than other people I randomly meet" Marco couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He quickly turns around to face the window, hoping she didn't hear him.

But it was just his luck, she DID.

She suddenly got a blush on her face, and turned around

"Wait I uh, didn't mean that, it just slipped out! I promise"

"So you DON'T think I'm beautiful?" she quickly replies already smiling again

"No I do, uh I mean I don't, wait I mea...Nngh" he let out a confused groan

"Chill dude, its okay" she said

"What were you doing here all alone anyway?" she asks

"I-I was with Fergusson and Alfonzo" he says

"Who?" she replies

Marco turns around to introduce them, but they weren't in their place.

He scanned the bus for them and found them after a while. They switched their seats to the back of the bus, and when he saw them they gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh, never mind I guess" he says

"I hope my first impression on you wasn't that bad" he adds

"Oh it was, I thought you were the schools perv or something, that is until I met Star" she says

Thank you Star! Marco thought to him self

"Glad to hear that" he said relieved

"Come to think about it, she talked a lot about you" says charlotte

"When did you two get to talk?" Marco asked

"Oh, today at lunch time" she replies

So that's where she was... Marco thinks to himself

"What did she say about me?" he asked

"She said that you were keeping her at your house as a foreign exchange student, and that she came from a place called mewni about two months back, also that you were always there by her side to fight with her and that you were dependable, reliable, and always there when she needed you. So I thought you _must_ be a good person if a girl like Star is saying so"

Marco started to feel bad about what he did earlier and was more determined than ever to set things right.

"So you guys are really close huh" she adds

"I guess you could say that, but it wasn't always like this. At first when Star moved in to the house I couldn't stand her, she was always doing crazy things and messing anything and everything up, the FIRST thing she did when she got to my house was cast a spell that made the room that she was supposed to stay in look like a 7 Star hotel, it literally burst out of the wall and looked better than our house on its own. Heck it even looked like some sort of mini castle. But as time went forward I've come to understand and even enjoy her company. With her around I began to learn to stop always being the safe kid and live life. Even the things that used to annoy me became the things that I liked doing the most, then came the dimension hopping and the endless battles on a daily basis with a guy called Ludo, that guy was relentless. Yet every time he came around we kicked his little butt. With her around, every single day felt like an unbounded lifetime of adventure" Marco said recalling what he thought of Star, describing her like they've been together for ages.

"Cool!" charlotte says with a look of fascination on her face

"Yep, sure is" says Marco

"I'd like to come on one of your adventures someday" says the brunette; her eyes were sparkling in the shimmering sunlight as she pleaded to the boy.

"Sure thing" says Marco

Just as he said that, the bus pulled over at her house

"Well, it was nice meeting you Marco" she says as she picks up her bag and gets off the bus.

"Nice meeting you too" he answers back

He waved goodbye at her as she left off the bus, and she waved back at him.

It wasn't long after that that the bus was stopping at his house, he got off and walked to his house wondering if Star was home yet.

As he entered the house he was greeted by his parents and he asked about Star.

As concerned as he was he wanted to know.

But they said that she wasn't home yet.

He just went up the stairs taking one step at a time,

Step after step after step.

Until he got upstairs and saw the door to Star's room, it was open just a crack, but when he went in the room was completely empty.

He looked around the massive room admiring the scenery that he was surrounded in, when he looked over at the wall he saw a picture hanging there, it was covered with glitter of all colors and the frame complemented the glitter nicely.

It was a photo of him and Star on the very first day that she came to earth, he had entered her room countless times but this was the first time that he noticed this particular picture.

He moved closer to the wall to hold the picture in his hands, but as he reached out to it he noticed a paper edge coming out of the frame, when he was to touch the picture a piece of paper fell out of it.

It looked a bit odd, why would Star put it there, he thought to himself

As he unfolded the crumbled up paper he saw that there was something written on it.

It read: "This is to commemorate my first day of arriving on planet earth! The people here are awfully friendly so far and seem to enjoy magic, when I moved in with the Diaz family I was welcomed with open arms; apparently this isn't the first time they get visited by a foreigner, I'm having lots of fun here and I think that people are starting to like me, I've met Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's son, Marco Diaz, but I think he didn't adjust to me just yet, I should really take it easy with all the spells. But more importantly, he's a nice guy, although he can be overprotective sometimes, but I think that eventually we'll come to terms with each other and be the best of friends!"

Marco felt his heart ache as he returned the piece of paper to its original place.

He quietly exited the room and closed the door shut behind him.

"Today was a looong day" he thought to himself.

He was really depressed because of the whole Star thing but if anything he was more tired than sad, also his hoodie felt a bit soggy from the all the sweat that was coming out of him when he was talking to charlotte, he felt like he was on pins and needles while talking to her.

So he decided that taking a shower was the best thing to do to relax.

Having taken off his shirt and hoodie, he slammed himself into the bed and let out a deep sigh, he then took out a fresh pair of clothes which were his karate uniform, his belt and hit the shower, as he was washing off his sweat he tried to wash off his feelings as well.

Every time he managed to clear his mind, the same scene that happened in school would play out in his head and he would get back to square one.

By the time he got out it was already 4 o'clock so he quickly did his homework and started practicing karate in his room, when it was 5 o'clock he wanted to head downstairs, but as he was about to go down he caught a glimpse of something familiar.

He looked over to Star's room and saw that the door was open.

When he got closer he saw that Star was in her bed sleeping, she was wearing a light purple night gown and she had strands on her blonde hair spread out on the velvet sheets that would cover her bed.

And so he decided that then was not the time to talk to her.

He went down the stairs, picked up something to eat from the kitchen counter and got out of the house.

On his way to the dojo he was thinking about the eventual tings that he'll have to say to star and how to apologize to her later on when the time would come.

By the time he was back it was already 20 minutes past 6 and he was even more exhausted by then.

He took another shower and changed into his regular hoodie with the blue jeans.

It wasn't long before he had dinner with his family.

But Star wasn't there, when he asked his dad he said that she said that she was tired and would just skip dinner, and then his dad asked if something happened today.

Marco just shrugged his shoulders and said "Nothing that I know of". He was lying and he _hated_ it.

After dinner he watched some TV and then headed for sleep, he climbed the stairs again.

Only this time, he was much quieter.

Careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde, he got inside his room and closed the door.

Even though he knew no one in particular was listening, that still didn't stop him from whispering "Goodnight"

 ***BOOOOOOM, CRAAAAACK, THUMP***

Those were the sounds that the sleepy teenager woke up to hear. He checked his clock and it was something past 2 o'clock in the morning.

He rubbed his eyes and pulled his blanket away, "What on earth is happening" he thought to himself.

As he walked over to his room's door he heard more crashing just outside his room.

"Could we be getting robbed!" he thought again to himself.

He took his karate stance as he was pulling the door open.

As quick as lightning, he opened the room's door.

Only to his surprise it wasn't an armed thief or one of Ludo's men, it was none other than Star. And she was mumbling some things.

As he goes closer he notices that she was sweating like crazy, when he moved even closer he almost jumped when she started actually talking.

What she said was "Marco"

"Was she awake?" Marco thought to himself, so he replies and calls her name "Star?"

She calls his name again only this time in a more hushed way "Marco..."

"What the heck was she dreaming about!" that was one of the questions that rushed to his mind.

But then snapped back to reality and decided to wake her up.

 **Marco's POV**

"STAR!" I call out to her; she fidgeted a bit and then started to open her eyes.

"Star are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare" I call on to her

"You were also sweating a lot... and mumbling some stuff out loud, though it was too confusing to understand"

I was lying, AGAIN.

"No... Yeah, I'm fine" she says looking a bit confused

She had turned around and started walking to her room.

"Was she STILL mad at me?" I think

She was walking away, wasn't taking any notice of me...

She was almost back on her bed before I decided I shouldn't wait any longer.

I took a leap of faith and held her hand.

She wheezed at the action. "Marco! What are you..."

Before she could finish her sentence I put my finger over her lips.

I NEEDED to say this, and I couldn't just delay it any longer.

I had to get this whole situation off my chest, at least then I'll be able to sleep without my conscience keeping me up.

I took a deep gulp of air and said "Star, we need to talk" with the most serious tone I could muster.

"W-what's there to talk about?" she replies

"About what happened today at school" I quickly respond. "COME ON you already practiced this a THOUSAND times!" I think to myself.

I took another deep breath and with the confidence I could build up I just said "I uh I'm really sorry for what happened, what I did wasn't cool, I let my emotions get the best of me"

But she didn't respond...

She was just quiet, "was she really that mad at me?"

After a couple of seconds I say "Well, I can understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but please at least accept my apology. I hope we can still be friends"

I hoped with every ounce of luck I had that she'd just forgive me and we'd be over this entire thing.

But what she said wasn't encouraging at all it was nothing more than "friends!"

It was almost like she was being sarcastic.

I felt like I was slapped on the face, well heck, what did I expect.

I honestly didn't deserve someone like Star, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like trash by someone like me.

I just let go of her hand and say "I guess I was asking too much"

I slowly leave the room hoping that she would at least say something, but... she didn't...

I walk up to my room and quietly open the door.

I lay down still not realizing what happened.

The thing I had feared the most just happened.

I guess you don't realize what you have until you lose it.

I lost my best friend and it was entirely because of my slip-up.

Entirely... my fault...

 **F-F-FAAAAAAAAST FOOOOOOORWARD**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **3 OCLOCK AFTER SCHOOL**

 **General POV**

It was the day after the dream that Star had.

The school day went up pretty normal, as in pretty boring

It was a normal day for the shattered duo.

They were on the bus headed back home, except they didn't share their regular seat.

They were both on opposite seats to each other with the light from the sun hitting their faces.

It was quiet that day on the bus, unlike the usual racket that would go down daily.

The two of them had no idea that they both wanted to make up with each other.

I guess ignorance isn't always bliss.

Star was sitting alone until she was joined by Charlotte

"Sup' girl!" she butted in

"Star couldn't help but smile

"Good, how about you" Star said cheerfully

"I'm just fine, by the way why aren't you sitting with Marco?" she asked

Star just thought for an excuse but gave up when she couldn't find a suitable one.

"We kinda had a confusion yesterday, so I think it'll be for the best that we both get some time alone"

Star shuddered at the lame attempt at a proper excuse, but Charlotte seemed to believe it.

"Well in that case, what are you doing today after school?" Charlotte asked

Star grew a wide smile "Well today me and M..." she just froze when she remembered that she and Marco were supposed to go to the "all day every day party" dimension. Her smile slowly faded away.

"You and what?" said charlotte

"Forget I said anything, I'm completely free today" says Star

"Well in that case I really wanted to see your hometown of "Mewni" if possible". Said charlotte

"S-sure thing!" Star said hesitantly

"Great! So can we meet up today at the park?" Charlotte's eyes were sparkling with glee.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Star said.

"Oh my god, thank you soo much!" said charlotte with clear gratitude to the princess

"Don't thank me just yet!" said Star, pumped up by her little meet up.

Charlotte's house was right up next, so she gets up, thanks Star and waves goodbye as she leaves the bus.

Shortly followed by that was the Diaz house. Both Star and Marco got down almost simultaneously and both went up straight to their rooms.

As if neither of them even existed.

In a moment they were called on for lunch.

They both headed down to the table and sat on opposite seats to each other.

Lunch was spicy chili as the main course and some boiled broccoli for the sides.

As Star and Marco ate, they were both sneakily sneaking peeks at each other every once in a while.

Both were silent while Marco's parents were chatting with each other.

Star was done first and cleared her plate.

She quickly went up to her room and checked the time.

It was 3:30, which meant she had an hour before meeting up with charlotte at the park.

Doing her homework was a cinch.

The real problem was picking out what to wear, the wardrobe that she had on earth was 10 times smaller than the one on mewni, but that didn't mean that the one she had was big. It was stocked with clothes of all different shapes and sizes.

Some were blue, some were red, and some were just plain colour.

She had tons of shirts and leggings, but the things that she had the least were skirts.

She didn't like wearing skirts because they reminded her of her mother and that she'll one day have to deal with being the queen and all.

She picked out a particular outfit that was a short sleeved shirt that was a light blue in colour with Stars of shapes and sized as an overall design to the shirt.

What covered the shirt was a short jacket that went up to her stomach and had a soft feel to it.

She was wearing her usual pants with a skirt covering them.

Once she was done with her outfit, she took out her wand and styled her hair into a long braid.

She then took out her dimensional scissors and cut a hole in the air.

She appeared just outside the house and then started walking towards the city park.

It wasn't the first time she went out of the house on her own, so she knew her way around the city just as good as Marco now.

As she went past the various shops she started to notice that a familiar figure was following her.

She keeps walking towards the park while taking some wrong turns to make sure that she was being followed, sure enough, she was.

She just keeps walking until she was ready to face the person behind her.

She took a deep breath and turned around, "Marco! YOU NEED TO STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She relentlessly let out.

But to her surprise Marco wasn't following her, it was the new Russian teacher!

"Mr. Deslyck!? Why are you following me?" she asked the teacher.

As soon as she asked that, a green light was shining through the horizon.

Star looked over to find that the source of this light was none other than Ludo and his minions.

Star's eyes widened at the sight, but she quickly took her fighting stance and prepared for a fight.

"I hope you're in the mood for a butt whopping!" said the princess as she was punching and kicking.

Ludo just smiled and giggled "Not to worry about me, Star butterfly!, you should worry about yourself before thing go awry"

By now our princess was more than confused because all that was happening was that her fist and his minion's faces would fuse.

But Ludo never seemed worried, not for a second, he wasn't that stupid, even Star had that reckoned.

Ludo's smile slowly winded down "LAST CHANCE PRINCESS! Hand over the wand, and we'll all forget what happened, let bygones be bygones"

"Fat chance Ludo!" said the princess as her wand started to glow.

Normally Marco would have her back, but today wasn't the best day for Ludo's sudden attack.

"Ultra Mega Pony Heed" chanted the princess as she thought the creatures would form at lightning speed.

But unlucky for her, the tiny chicken was more than ready for the magical spur

"NOW BUFF FROG, NOOW!" Screamed the short guy, and all of a sudden the math teacher ripped off his disguise.

It was none other than the familiar that was supposed to spy on the dynamic duo, fortunately for him this time he wasn't attacking two.

He charged ahead at full might, giving the princess quite a sight

He managed to throw her off with a loud chime, for her attack was cut off at the very right time.

Shifting her feet and losing her balance, she dropped the wand that was given to her at her parent's palace.

Buff frog picked up the poor lucked princess, for now that she lost her wand she was all alone and powerless.

Her wand falling directly into Ludo's hands, he smiles at this triumph and has his victory dance.

He laughed his maniacal laugh and ordered his minions back to the portal's centre, holding both the princess, and the wand that turned into a scepter.

All seemed lost and gone for, or so the princess thought, in a second she was snatched and to the ground she was brought

"Sorry for taking so long" the familiar voice held, and the princess was happy because of what it said

In a flash of red it wandered off to the lot, "Come on you dweebs gimme your best shot"

Star was delighted to see Marco, but as he was fighting he didn't notice her wand glow

"LOOK OUT MARCO!" the princess shouts in horror, but it was too late for her knight in shining armor

The shot hit him before he could know what was happening, and landed next to the place where he was diving

He had shielded the princess from the shining shot, but apparently he hasn't given it much thought

The shockwave brought the princess flat to the floor, and her friend unconscious near the park's door

Before she knew what happened, Marco was lying down out cold, and Ludo had her wand

"GET ME KARATE BOY!" He commands

And Marco is soon picked up by buff frog and they disappear inside the portal

Star now had tears in her eyes. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't do anything about it

"I wish I never came to earth" she sobs

After all, crying was the only thing left for her to do

 **Author's notes**

 **Well that wraps it up for the fourth chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writng it!, expect the next chapter within the next two weeks. Until then review, favorite and follow!**


	5. Confessions

**Author's Notes**

 **Well, you might be wondering by now how two weeks until next chapter turned into two months, but please before you scroll down to the story, allow me to explain. First of all, I had my MOCK exams in march AND I.G.C.S.E exams by the 12** **th** **of May, so I had no time whatsoever to write. Second, by the time I was almost done with my exams, I kinda got dragged away and completely forgot about the story, my bad there! However, by the time I remembered I had to finish this story I was already 2 weeks into the holiday, right now I have 3 days set as a goal to finish this chapter and the next one and I honestly don't think I can finish two chapters 2k words each in that time, but ill honestly do my best. Also please excuse my writing as I am a bit rusty, also no season 2 yet so don't expect the characters to be fully in character just yet. So without further ado, ENJOY!**

 **QUICK RECAP:**

 **Star heads out to meet Charlotte in the town park, only to be ambushed by Ludo and his minions, due to her being alone and a bit shaken, she loses her wand to Ludo. Just as Ludo wanted to blast Star into oblivion with her wand that had turned into a scepter, she is saved by Marco and taken to safety, but Marco is shortly overpowered and knocked out cold. Ludo, taking both Marco and Star's wand, vanishes into his portal.**

 **Star's POV**

I was on the ground for a couple of minutes before calling out to Marco with shut eyes.

"Marco…" I say hazily

I guess I was still in shock.

I slowly start to accept the reality of the situation, Marco was kidnapped and probably in pain now.

And it was my fault.

"Why does it have to be me" I think to myself as my eyes well up

"What do I do now? What will I tell his parents?How do I get my wand back?" These were all questions crashing around in my head, but the one that concerned me the most was "How do I get him back?"

 **General POV**

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Star bent forward where she sat on the floor and screamed out on the top of her lungs, her sobbing, depressing enough to sadden even the happiest of creatures.

In the distance, a familiar figure started to appear, once it got closer, the figure lowered its hand to Star.

"Star, are you okay?" she said in a sympathetic tone

It was none other than Charlotte

Star wiped the tears off her face, and tried to smile.

"I-I'm perfectly f-fine!" she says with the poor cheerful tone she could muster

But it was as clear as day that she wasn't, she was a wreck. Her cheeks were burning red, her hair was a mess and it was obvious that she was crying.

With a loud crack of thunder and a burst of light, both Star and Charlotte look up to the sky, it was packed with clouds, all of the darkest shade

"Star, how can I help you if I don't know what the problem is? Please, just let me give you a hand" Charlotte said, trying to comfort the heartbroken princess.

Charlotte reached out her hand to Star, hoping she would take it and explain this mess of a situation.

Star was hesitant to take her hand but eventually gave in and was helped up by Charlotte

She slowly adjusted her position and wiped the dirt off her clothes.

"Now would you please tell me what's going on, I saw a huge green blast when I was waiting for you and came to check it out" Charlotte says

"It was Ludo" Star says in a depressed tone

"Who?" Charlotte says

"Well, we've been enemies ever since I got my wand and he's been trying to steal it ever since, but it's not like he actually stood a chance, every time he would show up, Marco and I would always kick his butt, but this time I was alone. He always wanted to rule the world someday, and now that he's got my wand, he actually can" Star says

"Well we can get it back, right? Let's go get Marco and then we can-"

"WE CAN'T" Star says while bursting back into tears, yelling as if it was the end of the world.

Star sniffles and tries to hold back her tears as much as she could

"Ludo has him, and I can't fight him without my wand, it's my fault in the first place for dragging Marco into all of this. I should have never come to earth, everything I do now is just a mess up!" Said the blonde while the tears ran down her cheek like rain drops on stained glass

"This is all MY fault" she kept repeating

"I wish I never kept to myself about how I feel" she adds

"I should have-"

Star was suddenly stopped from talking; all she could feel or think of amongst the cold rainy storm was a warm sensation that filled up her chest.

Star felt all her thoughts and concerns melting away.

It was an oddly familiar yet forgotten sensation

It was as though time had stopped.

With a flash of lightning, the view of the two girls would be phenomenal, from the light reflecting of the princess's wet hair, the view of the gleaming giant oak tree behind them, to the roaring thunder of the sky.

"It's going to be alright" says Charlotte as she held the princess in a warm embrace.

"It's not your fault Star, after all, if you hadn't come to earth, I would've never met you!"

Star, which has never, not even once felt the slightest of hesitation to say whatever was on her mind, was speechless

She just stood quiet.

Charlotte held her even tighter and said "It's alright, you don't have to cry anymore"

Nevertheless, it was as though Star took that as an open invitation to start flooding the place with tears.

For the first time in a long while, she felt good. Even if for a moment

The broken princess slowly picked herself up and wiped off her tears, "Thanks Charlotte, I really don't know what I would do without you, I needed that"

"I'm always here to help!" replies the brunette

"Now can I see the relentless face of the brave princess that I'm used to being with?"

Star stands tall, huffs and puffs, and gets the most serious look on her face "Alright, I'm going"

"Going where?" says Charlotte

"To get the person I care about back" Star replies

"You can't go out there alone! Besides, isn't it a long way off? I'll go with you!" says Charlotte

"No, I made this problem and I'll be the one to-" "NO, I won't let you go there alone!" Charlotte snaps

"Besides we probably need some help if we're going to raid Ludo's hideout -or whatever his name was-, we'll also need a plan" she adds

Star could not argue with that logic, so she agreed to Charlotte's plan.

"Now come on, we need to get you cleaned up, let's go to my house" Charlotte says

Star nods and whips out her InterDimensional scissors

"Mind telling me where it is?" Star says with a smirk

"it's over at cliff and fray street" says Charlotte

"okie dokie" says Star

With a slash of her scissors the blonde whips out a portal through the fabric of space time and hops in.

With a leap of faith, Charlotte follows, only to falls to her face as Star lands on her feet

They found themselves in front of charlottes house

"Wh-what! When! How" says Charlotte, baffled from what just happened

"MAGIC SCISSORS!" Says Star

Charlotte shakes her head, gets up and motions for Star to wait for a while.

Charlotte gets in the house and looks around for a while to make sure her parents aren't home, once the coast was clear, she motioned for Star to enter.

With slow but sure footed steps, she gets in.

They head up straight to Charlotte's room and Charlotte gets Star a spare change of clothes.

Star thanks her but tells her to hold on for a minute. In a moment she zipped through another portal and came back with another pair of clothes from her own closet.

"These things sure do come in handy" says Charlotte

"Uh-huuuuh" she replies

After Star had taken her shower, she slipped into her new pair of clothes and started to think of a plan to get Marco and her wand back

"OK, we need to start planning, how do you get your wand and Marco back without being blasted away by Ludo" says Charlotte

"Well we could try to sneak in, get Marco, then try to go for my wand" says Star

"sounds good to me" says the brunette

"Now, for the help" she adds

"Don't worry, I know someone…" says Star "Get all the pudding you have and put it under the bed, I'll be back in a second"

Not knowing what her friend was thinking of doing, Charlotte went downstairs to get some of the pudding that her brothers enjoy eating.

"Why the pudding though?" She thought to herself

It was not a long while until Star got back; she was holding a huge dusty old book that took both of her hands to lift off the ground

"Whoa, what's that?" asks the brunette

"It's one of the oldest looking books I have ever seen" she adds

"It's a spell book I got a while back, to help me with controlling my magic and stuff" Replies Star

"Well what does that have to do with the pudding?" asks Charlotte

"you'll see in a bit" Star answers

Star blew the dust off the book's cover only to get choked up with it, clearing her throat she flipped to a page in the old book and said; "Glossaryck I need you!"

With a tiny magical poof appeared what seems to be some sort of mini-genie like figure

"Ahh, but of course you do" he replies with a smug tone in his voice

"Listen to me Glossaryck, I need you tell me how I can get my friend back from Ludo's castle" says Star

"And just why would you need _me_ to do that? You always had a knack for destruction" he replies

"Well, you see… I lost my wand," Star says

"Ahhh, out of every one of your tiny little ploys, you have finally messed up!" he says enthusiastically

"Ugh, listen I can offer you some pudding if you agreed to-"

"I ACCEPT" He quicly cuts the princess mid sentence

"Well that was easy" exclaims Charlotte

Star motions to her friend, telling her to pass some pudding .

"Well, here ya go. You gonna help us now?"

"Not so fast princess! Feed it to me!"

The princess, whom which is digusted by the request slowly goes to grab a spoon and starts feeding the little beast.

Tiny as he was, he had a pretentious appetite and a seemingly bottomless stomach.

After going through about 9 cups of pudding, the princess and her friend ran out of pudding to feed the hungry little beast.

"Alright, we're done, now will you-"

"Scrape the sides"

'Wait what! But it's empty!"

"SCRRRRRRRAPE THE SSSSIIIIIIIDES!" The beast demanded

Star, who by now had a face with anger written all over it, started scraping the sides and feeding the stuck pudding to the beast.

After a short while, the princess was done scraping the last pudding on the last cup

"Ahhhh, that hit the spot!" says Glossaryck while rubbing his slightly inflated belly

"Now, if you really want to, you could try one way but there is a tiny risk that needs to be taken"

"I'll do anything!" Replies star

"Well if you're interested there is only one way to save that friend of yours without suffering some casualties, and that is to-"

 **MEANWHILE**

 **Marco's POV**

"Where am I ?" I think to myself

For some reason Star's room was oddly colorless, none of the usual glamour, no glitter, no random rainbow colors on everything, and most of all, no Star.

The walls were covered in cracks, each covering a larger space than the other does.

There was a little window way too high to reach and it was covered in iron bars

Wait a second, this isn't Star's room!, I slowly start to adjust myself and when I was upright I saw that this was nothing near Star's room, this was some sort of dungeon cell.

"What the heck was I doing in a cell!, How did I get here?" I think to myself

At first things were a little fuzzy but in a second it all came back to me, I was helping Star fight off some of Ludo's minions, but… He had her wand.

"Star! Staar! Can you hear me" I let out relentlessly, but the only voice that I heard back was my own.

How did I let this happen, I was supposed to protect her, how can I call her my friend if I cant even fight her battles with her…

She could be trapped here, or even worse… No! She must be trapped here somewhere, I need to help her!

 **GENERAL POV**

With determination in his mind and courage in his heart, he tried to stand.

But alas, he had been concerned with the injuries and welfare of his friend and overlooked his own

He had a wound in his leg, not too deep, but just deep enough to stop him in his tracks.

In a couple of seconds he hears some footsteps coming down the stairs and sees two shadows casted on the wall from the light of a nearby torch.

Marco waited with anticipation as the shadows shrunk smaller by the second.

He was right about one of them being Ludo, but was a bit more concerned by the other.

A tall sleek figure stood before the boy, it wore a formal suit with a red tie to break the sharpness of the pitch black that was covering it, with formal boots, slick waved back hair and a tall crocodile like mouth.

"I see I have an admirer, eyeballing me like that won't get you out you know" it said

"You look just like a lawyer" said the boy

"I'm going to take that as a compliment "It replies in confidence

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" asks Marco

"Why how rude of me, my name is Toffee" it replies

"Toffee? Like the sweet?" Marco asks in sarcasm

"Oh you are very amusing now aren't you, I assume you wish to know the physical state of your comrade; the princess, am I right?" it said with a smug face

"What have you done with Star?" Marco snaps

"Well, I guess you could say that she is no longer with us" it replied

Marco suddenly lost all feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. "YOU MONSTER! What did you do to her you freak!" He goes at the lawyer look alike

"Oh don't worry, she's not dead, just no longer with us" it smiled

Marco let out a sigh of relief, and looked at Ludo, who was zapping away with Star's wand not paying attention at all to their conversation

"You have the wand Ludo, so why are you still keeping me locked in here!" asks Marco

Ludo shifts his focus from the wand and looks at Marco, coming closer slowly he approaches the boy, "Because I'm fed up with you, karate boy, it was you and you alone who always foils my plans, but not this time. I have finally won! And I will make sure you become my personal servant when I rule the multiverse!" he says

Ludo skips away in his dark cloak humming and singing all the way through.

Toffee smiles and comes closer to the metal bars of the dungeon cell, "Want to know the real reason you're being kept here?"

Marco just kept quiet

Toffee apparently took his silence as a yes

"To break your precious princess Star Butterfly!" he says

"Say what now?" Marco says

"Tell me something boy, do I really look like I'm at all interested in taking your friends' wand?" Toffee asks

"No, not really" Marco says "But how does me being here help "break" Star?" he adds

Toffee's eyes widen and he lets out a treacherous laugh, "You seriously don't know!" he exclaims

"Know what?" says the confused boy

"She has feelings for you!" Toffee laughs "Oh and they said I was dense" he adds

"Star has feelings for me? No way! You are lying! How could you possibly know!" says Marco

"Have you seriously not noticed all the gawking she'd been giving you?, All the attempts at becoming something more than friends?, She tried to drive that other girl away from you, heck she was even _dreaming_ about you!" He mocks

"I had one of Ludo's idiots spy on you for me, I believe his name was something frog. But no matter, the princess is probably at her weakest now, no wand, no parents and she believes her friend's, I'm sorry, "Boyfriend's" capture is all her fault! The perfect chance for me to get rid of her once and for all!" he says maniacally

"But why?" Marco asks

"Why you say? Because I want to exact vengeance on the butterfly family, because I wish to proclaim myself as the true ruler of Mewni and all its miserable people, but most of all; to see the desperate look on your pitiful friend's face as I take her life away!" he says, grinding his teeth

Toffee leaves the confused boy behind the iron bars and marches up the stairs, step by step, closing the door slowly behind him with a screech. He could almost hear the boy's tears and sniffles as he finally closes the door shut.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well yeah, 2k words turned to 3k , bonus, I guess. This wraps it up for the fifth chapter of this fic, turned out a bit darker than I intended it to be… Really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave a review if you have any complains, doubts, or just wanna say something nice! Again, very sorry for the delay but expect the next chapter within 3 days' time, probably… Please favorite, follow, and review for more! See ya next time, I guess.**


	6. The fall

**Author's Notes**

 **So, I guess I didn't manage to keep my word, welp, at least it didn't take me another two months! As for the actual story, I'm assuming it's near the end, (not looking very bright) But for consolation on the undeclared delay, I'm making this chapter, approximately 4k words long! I guess that's good news to you (tiring and time consuming for me) but in the end I know it's all worth it when I read your delightful reviews!, I really smile with joy when I read them, they inspire me and give me motive for continuing this story and moving forward. im also going to be answering all your questions so keep em' coming**

KadeH: why does Ludo NOT Toffee still keep Marco in HIS dungeon and not kill him? And when does Pony Head come in?

 **Answer: I guess cuz toffee wants Marco for a purpose, and I don't really know if pony head is going to be in this fic XD**

 **Also thank you once again for your amazing reviews, i really appreciate it!**

 **So without further ado, fan-girls and fan-boys, I present to you, the sixth chapter of an unplanned fic that turned out way better than anyone expected (myself included)**

 **Chapter 6: The Fall**

Grey, black, and red. That was the color palette that Marco Diaz has grown accustomed to. It's been almost a day since he got captured.

Helpless, was a nice way to put how the boy was feeling. Tired, from the sleepless night. Broken from the disturbing threats.

With a wounded leg and a broken heart, the teen crawls away onto his metal plate bed and nibbles away on the pieces of stale tasteless bread he was given. A pitiful excuse for food.

Minute by minute he drifted away onto the reality he made from fabrication, his memories slowly fading away, from the bright spectrum of joyful occasions, into darkened, mutilated incarnations of fear.

 **MEANWHILE**

It was a dark windy night over at Charlotte's house.

The moon's faded light penetrates her windows, entering into her room.

The dim light only goes to reveal two figures in the dark, instead of the usual one.

Star was in her light purple night gown, relaxing in her sleeping pose. To anyone, the pose would look extremely annoying to sleep at, but Star wasn't just anyone.

She was relaxed to say the slightest, stretching her arms as far as she can in a crisscross position, her legs lay restless with the switches in her movement.

She finally seemed to settle in a way that leaves one of her legs flexed out to the max and the other folded over to her lap.

Though she was taking her time adjusting her positions in her sleep and taking quite a share of the bed, she never seemed to bother her bed-mate.

Charlotte was kind enough to let Star sleep over at her place, since her family was away for the day.

The two girls lay asleep in the night, sound and relaxed, even though one of them was stressing her heart out a couple of hours back.

They hadn't the slightest idea of what's yet to come. And nothing in the world could prepare them for it.

Soon you could hear the birds chirping outside, and the sun starting shine through.

The tired princess rubs her eyes as she wakes up with a loud sigh, her hair shining golden in the sunlight

"Ohhh man, that hit the spot!" she says "I haven't had a goodnight sleep like this in a long time"

She removes the covers off her body and proceeds to stretch her back, she heads over to Charlotte's side of the bed and tries to wake her up

"Charlotte, rise and shine! It's time for some sweet revenge!" she says

Just as she says that she hears someone open the room's door

She looks around for her wand, but then remembers she has no wand.

Star braces herself for some magic monster to come bursting out through the door, but it didn't

The person that opened the door wasn't anything near a monster, it was a nicely dressed woman.

"Are you alright?" she asks

"Yeah mom, we're fine" Charlotte answers

"Star, mom. Mom, Star" she adds as she introduces them

"You didn't tell me you were having friends over, I would've made breakfast for the both of you!" her mom says

"Thanks mom, but Star and I are heading out in a bit, we'll grab lunch on our way" says Charlotte

"Sure thing, but try to be home by dinner, who knows how late you were yesterday" her mom says

"Sure mom" says Charlotte with a smile

"Well then, take care! Oh, and lovely meeting you there Star" she adds

"Lovely meeting you too!" Star replies cheerfully

Charlotte's mom smiles back as she leaves the room.

"Woooow! Your mom is soooo much cooler than mine" says Star

"How come? My mom isn't the queen of a magical kingdom" replies Charlotte

Star raises her eyebrow at Charlotte "Exactly! You don't have to deal with _responsibilities_ and _obligations_ and _princess physique_ the whole time" she says

"I wish she would just take some time to treat me as me, and not the future queen" she adds

"It's gonna turn out ok Star, after all, she must really care about you if she's giving you that much attention" says Charlotte

"Yeah I know, but she never lets me do anything I like! I'm not allowed to go fight monsters, I'm not allowed to tame wild unicorns and I can't even cast spells for fun!" says Star

Charlotte gives star a deadly glare that makes her think about what she just said

"I guess all those stuff _are_ dangerous…" she says, after reconsidering

"Star, she's your mom way before she's the queen, your safety is her top priority" Charlotte says while grabbing Star by the shoulder

"Yeah, you're probably right" replies Star

"Thanks for letting me sleepover by the way, I just couldn't sleep over at Marco's, even though his parents think he's at Fergusson's house" she adds

Charlotte lets go of Star and gets a big smile on her face "Any time!"

"Alright, now we get some help" says Star while quickly zapping on her attire"

"Let's just hope your that pudding-hungry monster was right. Also, I wish I could do that" Charlotte says hopefully

Star merely points her hand at Charlotte and in a flash of light she instantly finds herself dressed in her favorite blouse and shorts

"the thing you could do with magic" says star

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it"

Star pulls out pony head's interdimensional scissors and rips off a whole in the fabric of space time

"Let's gooooooo!" was all she said as she dived in headfirst into the portal, shortly followed by Charlotte

 **MEANWHILE AT THE DUNGEONS**

When Toffee had declared that he would be the one taking his friend's life, Marco was shaken to say the least. Tears forming on his eyes and drifting away on to his cheeks like rain on stained glass, he couldn't do anything about it to change what was going to happen, not even if he tried.

Or so he thought.

It was in a split second that something sparked within him, like a candle in the darkest night or a shooting Star. It was an odd feeling, one that had him clinging on to hope by his finger nails.

He began to recall small fragments of his dearest memories. One by one, slowly returning to him, he started to visualize. He remembered the first day Star had come to earth, she was an odd little thing, completely ignorant of earth's culture, coming to live with him. He even hated her at first, but then almost instantly he was blown away by her amazing fighting skills, her adorkable nature, and her perfect smile…

She had the most amazing smile, he thought to himself.

He also recalls her way of doing things, so bold and ever so careless about what others think.

Hope deliberately returning to the boy, he starts to get upright, a vicious smirk forming on his face, "I want to see her again, I want to see her smiling again…" was all he could think.

With a glowing fire in his eyes, he endures the wound on his leg, pretending it wasn't there.

He tears off his dusty hoodie's sleeve and uses it as a temporary bandage.

"Alright!" he yells in an attempt to hide the pain that his face wasn't denying

"Time to bust out of this cage" he screams "let's just hope I'm not late" he adds

With all his might he attempts breaking the iron bars that decorated his dungeon cell, only to get a electrifying shock right back at his arms. He blows on his arm and says "Well that's not going to work"

Not wasting a moment, he gets back to thinking. He remembers that it was none other than buff frog guarding his cell across the door and atop the stairwell.

"Hey! Buff frog!" he calls, but no response

"I know you can hear me from there!" he tries again

"Listen man, I don't know about you but I'm thinking that this toffee guy is planning on screwing you guys over!" he says

It was dull and quiet for a few seconds, only the occasional water drop noise to break the silence.

But after a bit, the door slowly started creaking open.

Then a voice through the door was heard "How do you know? Karate boy!" it asks

"Because! That Toffee person told me!" replies Marco

"And why should I trust you?" it asks

"Come down here and I'll show you why" replies Marco

With hesitant footsteps, the mutant frog-man-thing descends the concrete stairwell, not breaking eye contact with Marco even for a second, until it finally gets to a halt about a few inches away from Marco

"Now, karate boy, prove it" it demands

"Listen, I don't have any actual proof to provide you with, but if you really want the best for your master you should let me go from here so I can stop toffee for good, just have to trust me on this one" says Marco as he tries to reason with the weird creature

"But why should _I_ trust _you_!" it asks

Marco smiles at it and whispers "you shouldn't have"

Marco quickly karate chops him on the face through the iron bars, and chains it up with a kick to gut. Marco squeals in pain because of his leg, then he gazes upon the abomination, the combo of moves he delivered causing it to drop down unconscious.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me, and hurting my friend!" Marco says

"I always wanted to say that! I bet I sounded so cool" he declares.

"Alright! Eyes on the prize" he says, as he gets back on track

He reaches over to the unconscious body and rips a keychain away from its belt buckle

"Bingo!" yells Marco, declaring his victory

"Alright, phase one; get the heck outta jail, check.

Phase two; somehow manage to get back to earth and help Star get rid of the lawyer lizard, uncheck" he says as he carefully revises his plan

He unlocks the door to his soon to be ex-cell, climbs up the concrete stairwell, and crawls out of the miserable place that he had to bear with for the past dozen hours

"Right, now we find a way outta here!" he yells, vanishing into the maze like corridors of Ludo's castle

 **MEANWHILE ON MEWNI**

A spark of electricity flashes mid-air, it's soon followed by others and before you can notice it forms a full scale portal out of thin air

In a moment, the fresh pair of friends land on Mewni's dirt, only this time both of them landed on their feet

"I'm starting to get used to this" says Charlotte

She rubs her eyes hard and takes a long, hard look at her surroundings.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, color was obviously the theme of this place, a spectrum of colors scattering about everywhere with rainbows and glitter covering almost everything in sight.

Creatures that fascinate the mind were scattered about.

In the distance she could see a massive blurry architectural structure, a closer look from her and the structure would appear bigger than before, gigantic even. With three main towers from the overhead view of it and a massive gate in the distance.

The walls were shining in the light, reflecting upon the rest of the town, which was just as marvelous as the castle itself, only smaller.

"Well, that's my house" Star says casually, breaking the silence

"THAT'S YOUR HOUSE!" says Charlotte, clearly surprised

"Well yeah, I told you I live in a castle didn't I?" Asks Star

"You did, but I wasn't expecting something this fancy!" she replies

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we're not going anywhere the castle" says Star

Charlotte gets a frown on her face but then smiles shortly after, "It's ok then we didn't come here for that" she says

Star looks her in the eye and says "One day ill give you an exclusive tour of the castle, and all of Mewni, we can also have a sleepover there if you'd like, but right now we need to focus"

Charlotte's smile grows wider and she says "Thanks Star, let's get going now"

In a matter of seconds the princess and her friend start making their way across Mewni, though they were going through the outskirts, not the city. Star didn't want her parents knowing how hard she messed up, so she decided that avoiding contact at all costs is the best way to go.

They were heading deep into the darker, less appealing side of Mewni.

In the distance they could see nothing but fog and smog, but Star suddenly declared their arrival "We're here" she said. but nothing was visible to her friend

"I can't see anything" she complains

Star looks over to her with a smirk and affirmed her friend "Well if it wasn't hidden it wouldn't be a secret, trust me, I used to come here all the time when I was young"

She heads over to a nearby tree and pulls on a crooked branch three times, unexpectedly to her friend, a considerable facility appears out of thin air, its doors sluggishly screeching open

"Welcome Charlotte, to Mewni's artillery" Star announces to her friend

The duo quickly vanish inside the facility as its door slowly creaks closed behind them

Once inside, the duo is jumped by an old bearded man, he seemed terrifying at first glance, an eye patch covering one of his eyes, dust covering most of his grey beard, his clothes kind of like a worn out soldier uniform and a few missing teeth, but he had a petrifying glare that would turn ones hair white in an instant.

"Hello!" he suddenly says casually

"Hello, colonel Frederickson, it's been ages since I've seen you! Hugs!" says Star while taking the retired war commander in a warm embrace.

"So what brings you here kiddo? It must be some serious business or else you wouldn't have came without notice" he asks

Star bites down on her lip and tries telling him the truth

"Well you see colonel, I kind of messed up" she says

"Oh it can't be that bad child, spit it out" he adds

"Did I say kind of messed up? I meant REALLY messed up. Um, lets see, where do I start; I managed to lose my best friend, I got him captured, and I managed to lose my wand to the most dangerous and stupid person that could ever get his hands on it!" she bursts out

"I see, that's real bad" says the colonel

"Well, it ain't something that can't be fixed! You're here for the dark matter I presume?" he adds

Star nods in confirmation to the colonel. Overwhelmed, he takes in a gulp of air and yells "You heard her lads! Dark matter, chop chop" within a second the cranks and bolts of the entire structure start shaking and grumbling with noise

"Sorry princess, we haven't got any dark matter requests ever since the war" he explains

"It's ok, I just need it right now" Star reassures him

A loud thump is then heard all of a sudden and light starts to shine, causing a bright extravagant glow on the princess's face

"Be careful with this princess, don't end up hurting yourself. Also mind that you only have three good shots with it so try not to be wasteful" the colonel states

But Star was carried away with the brilliant radiance of the object and started to slowly poke her hand out to the dark glowing substance

"Whoa there, you don't want to melt the flesh of your bones now do ya? Haha" he declares "seriously though don't touch it" he adds

One of his workers comes out with some sort of container and says "sir, the containment cubicle is ready"

"Good work my boy" the colonel thanks him

The man proceeds to open the cuboid shape container and the dark matter is sucked into it instantaneously. He then hands it over to Star, but as soon as he does the container starts to shift and gains a more modern, interesting shape, a wand very similar to her own, only grayscale.

"Whoa" exclaims Star

"Your original wand is also part dark matter you know, so it's only natural for this one to shift into a shape that fits its user" says the colonel "This one should be good for three good spells"

But when he's done talking he notices Star had already vanished, he looks over to door and sees star and her friend running through the entrance

"THANK YOU COLONEL FREDERICKSON!" She yells as she leaves the building

At full speed Star and her friend make a run for it to Ludo's castle, gazing upon the horizon ahead, they could see the dark green fog surrounding his fortress.

They were almost a five minute run away when Charlotte asks Star "Why can't you just use your scissors to teleport into and out of the castle?"

"because I haven't been there before, considering these are essentially dimensional scissors they can only take me to new dimension, and I only choose where to land, that is if I've been there before" Star answers

"Okay then, let's make the most of each minute!" replies Charlotte

The two continue dash ahead at full haste dodging the trees and thorn-full vines on their way

 **Meanwhile at Ludo's castle**

Marco moves as swiftly as his injured self could, and tries to get out of Ludo's castle, but with Ludo's maze like hallways, it was proven to be quite a challenge

Left and right he treads but only to end up at the same hallway he started from.

"Lost now, are we?" says a voice

"Where are you? Come out where I can see you!" Marco demands

Suddenly, a sleek figure emerges from the shadows

"Do you need any help finding the exit?" it asks sarcastically

"Outta my way toffee" Marco commands

"One way or another I'm leaving this place"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, I need you here so your friend can witness your death, to get that depression and agony stuck up her eyes you know?" It says psychotically

"You're mad! What did Star do to you anyway?" asks Marco

"Hmm let's see, for starters, she is a princess, literally the only thing left that I need, and only the blood and tears of a princess could possibly give me what I want!" toffee replies

Marco, having had enough of toffees promises, starts running away into the hallways of Ludo's castle.

He hears toffee's voice echo through the hall "You can run but you can't hide, I'll still get you!"

His hand clenched together tightly, he makes his way through the castle and ends up in a more central room, the throne room to be exact.

He wanted to punch toffee in the face with all his heart, but given the condition he was in, he had no other choice. He was kind of dumb sometimes but he wasn't a complete bozo to go head to head with the pure incarnation of evil.

Star and Charlotte had made it to the front gates of Ludo's keep, and two of his guards were pinpointed in front of the gates.

Star motioned Charlotte to stay put and went over to a nearby tree to get some leverage.

Deep breath in and deep breath out, she concentrates all her focus into one precision shot; just between the guards and directly in front of the gates.

She had only three shots with her wand replica so she had to make the most of each one

When all was good and ready she motioned for Charlotte to take cover, and chanted "super mega ultra-narwhal blast!" and before the guards knew what hit them they were sent flying high in the sky.

"Let's move!" Star commanded

Star and charlotte made their way through the busted gates and into the castle

With the loud explosion that just went off, some guards were bound to be incoming, and Star was more than ready for them

"Alright men, she doesn't have her wand so this should be a piece of cake" they mocked

"I don't need a wand to kick all your butts! It's time to storm the castle!" Star let out

For a princess she wasn't bad at all at fighting, her punches were delivered with pin-point accuracy. she was strong. Scary even

But she wasn't alone, turns out her friend wasn't all that bad in martial arts, one could say she's as good Marco

Those two alone managed to defeat seven of Ludo's appointed guards, and Star didn't even need to use another shot.

Meanwhile, Marco was making his way through the throne room when he heard a loud explosion to his left hand side, he knew that could be danger, but it could also be salvation. Determined, he moved along the halls nearer to the source of the sound he just heard, and when he made it there his jaw dropped.

He saw both Star and Charlotte kicking the living crap out of Ludo's henchmen and Star wasn't even using her wand. Rubbing his eyes his legs felt weak and he fell to the ground on his knees. "Star…" he called out

"Marco?" she replies

She turns her head left and right looking around for him

And when her eyes finally landed on him she couldn't believe what she was seeing

With tears running down her cheeks, she found her legs moving on the whim

Rubbing her eyes intensely to make sure she wasn't dreaming

"I'm sorry" she started letting out like crazy

But Marco was doing just the same

He holds her tight and says "I'm the one that should be sorry, I was just being hasty"

"And to be honest, my life without you would be pretty lame"

Star clenches her fist "Don't say that, I was just being selfish"

"It's your right to love whomever you wish"

"I was feeling used, but I'm still missing you, and I can't see the end of this, just wanted to feel your kiss against my lips, and now all this time was passing by, and I still can't seem to tell you I, it hurts me every time I see you, realize, how much I need you"

"I hate that I can't let you be with her, and I love you, I hate that I love you, don't want to, but I can't put nobody else above you, you want her, you like her, and I'll never be her"

Marco feels his heart shatter as he hears what Star just said, and chimes in with her as well

"I missed you when I couldn't sleep, and right after waking up or right after that thoughts that take me deep"

"Still got sand in my sweater, from nights we both remember"

"Did you miss me like I missed you, I messed around and got attached to you, friends could break your heart too, and I was always tired but never of you"

Star just keeps crying and looks Marco in the eye "now if I put my reel out, you wouldn't bite that, think of saying something but then I never mind that, and I got these feelings but you never mind that, I fell in love with you, but you just don't know"

Marco cuts her off and says "if you liked me you should of just said so, and if I were you I wouldn't have just let go, I don't mean no harm, I just miss you on my arms, looking back I was just alone, caution tape around my heart"

Star starts bawling her eyes out at that moment and Marco holds her even tighter

"Listen Star, I'm really sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I couldn't notice that you actually had feelings for me. I guess I should've known sooner huh? It was because I always thought of you as a friend and didn't want to ruin our relationship together that I was too dull, I think. But you can't really blame me though. I was never good with girls" he jokes

Star lets out a muffled little chuckle "You dummy" she says

Marco wipes the tears off her cheeks and she helps him up

"And since when do you listen to pop songs?" asks Marco

"Well, this song popped around when I was listening to the radio, and I thought why not? When I could relate this much to it"

"You've changed "Says Marco

"Yeah well, same goes for you!" she replies

"Hold still" she says

She goes down on her knees and takes a look at his wound, she aims the dark matter replica directly at his wound and manages to patch it up

"Thanks Star, it feels a lot better now" says Marco

"No problemo" she replies

"Oh and Star" he says

Star look up to him and he pulls her in close, she gasps at his sudden movement but barely takes in enough air

Charlotte quickly looks away from the scene in front of her, embarrassed nonetheless

The hearts on Star's cheeks were burning a bright deep red, and she slowly closes her eyes

Marco had pulled her in for a kiss, passionate to say the least.

She felt like she was melting in his arms as he leaned over her

Even though only a few seconds had passed, Star felt as though time had stopped

She was so close, Marco could feel her heart beat like a drum

Marco finally pulls her up, breaking the kiss, him feeling a little light headed

His face rapidly grows beet red on the realization of what he had just done. It was his first kiss, probably her first too

Star suddenly breaks the silence in a shy tone "I didn't know you were such a good kisser" she says

He was embarrassed, but that didn't stop him from replying "Uh-thanks? I guess" he says, returning to his awkward posture

Watching them all along Charlotte couldn't help but let out an "Aww"

"You guys would make an awesome couple" She adds

"You think so?" asks Star

But she was interrupted when a despicable voice made its debut

"Oh how very lovely, but I'm afraid you'll go no further" it says

"Toffee!" yells Marco

He goes in for the first attack, attempting a kick to toffees gut, but he didn't seem to budge

"Hmm, I'm afraid it's going to take more than that to hurt me" he says mockingly

"GUARDS!" yells another voice, it was none other than Ludo, but this time he had Star's wand

"Star we need to get out of here!" yells Marco

Not wasting another second Star takes out her dimensional scissors, but just as she was about to open up the portal Ludo hollers "Not this time!" and blast the scissors with Star's wand.

But they didn't shatter, instead they started glowing and gleaming with light before exploding into a blinding white

Somehow Echo Creek Park was teleported into Ludo's castle

And when Marco went to look outside he saw that their school was there too, along with every other landmark and house that existed in Echo Creek

"What the heck just happened!" shrieks Marco

"I'm afraid the wand triggered explosion on the scissors' had cause a merging of dimensions" says Glossaryck

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" yelps Marco

"Doesn't matter, if you want to fix it, you'll need to get her wand back" says Glossaryck, pointing at Star's wand

"This is going to be interesting" says toffee

Star rolls up her sleeves and gets a serious look on her face "well ready or not! Here we come!"

 **Author's notes**

 **Oh mai gahd, that took a while to write. Appx. 4,800 words, whew. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy reading your delightful reviews, the story's almost done so bear with me guys, I WILL get it done before the season 2 premier, as always review, favorite and follow, hoping to hear from yall soon enough. Take care, and stay awesome**


	7. The Rise

**Author's notes**

 **Hello, it's me again! Uh, don't really know what to say here. Sorry for the delay? I guess, I don't really know what else to say, I got distracted. I also had other projects to work on, such as my one-shot series that you're probably familiar with, as well as building on my tumblr plus replying to all your pms, but enough excuses for now, the story is almost over, only 1 chapter left to go after this one, it's been really fun writing this through, pulled me through some hard times. And when I consider dropping this entire story, I read some of your reviews and I could feel my enthusiasm jolt back, so thank you very much for that, you guys are awesome. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 7**

 **The Rise**

Ludo's castle was still standing tall as the trio of friends stood in the middle of it, surrounded by enemies

Outside the open doors and scattered about the horizon, was a set of houses and landmarks, all of which were teleported into the dimension accidentally.

There was the school, the park, the Diaz house, and a bunch of their friend's houses, all run down

But the thing was, there were no people inside of them

Just empty, hollow structures, covered in dirt and mud.

Star is quiet for a moment, thinking about what just happened, she taps her foot on the ground and bites on her wand replica, considering all their possible options.

Escape was no longer possibility, and they wouldn't last long with all of Ludo's lackeys surrounding them, plus with Ludo still in possession of her wand, things were just going to get harder.

She had two more good shots, and if they were going to get out of this fort of a castle, she was going to need to make the most of them.

In a minute, Star inhales a deep breath, and looks to Marco "Remember that time when you broke your arm Marco?"

Marco's eyebrows cross together as he tries to make sense of what she's planning on, sure enough, he gets hit with it

"Uh, Charlotte, you might wanna lay down for a sec" he says

He gets a determined look on his face, fully accepting what's about to happen.

"You better fix this up when we're out of here Star!" he says

"Let's just focus on getting out for now Marco!" she exclaims

Ludo's minions were closing in on them by the second, as soon as one was down, two more would replace him.

What was a bit unusual though, was that Toffee wasn't doing anything to interfere, he was just watching with a smirk on his face

They stared at each other, Marco incredulous, Toffee high and mighty

"Now Star!" yells the boy

Star aims her wand at Marco's held out arm. She takes a deep breath as she attempts to clear her mind.

Just as she was confident of her blow, she opens her eyes and casts "Releasio Demonicus Infestica!"

A beam of light shoots out of the replica, shining with magic and gleaming light, the stream of light coils around Marco's arm, covering it in a white light

Star looks over to Marco, as if she were to ask him if she had succeeded

Marco's eyes are lit a blaze "I-I can feel it working, my fingers are tingling!"

Marco's arm is turned into a long blue appendage, it extends all the way to above Marco's head, before landing on the floor, leaving a trail of slime behind it

Marco's tentacle arm slithers about, before knocking down one of Ludo's henchmen out cold, the monster arm smacks his face leaving slime all over it

"Star, Charlotte, duck!" he commands

He swirls around with his tentacle arm, punching anyone who was in its way straight on the face, clearing a path for Star and Charlotte to go through

Toffee's smile had turned into a frown

He shakes his head, as he heads over to his suit stand, "You can't entrust anyone with anything these days"

He takes off his suit's jacket and loosens his tie, hanging them both on his stand

He looks over to Star and gets an evil grin on his face "Now, let's see what you're made of"

Star looks over to Marco "You handle this toffee guy, I'll take care of Ludo"

Star rushes forward, with her wand set as her target.

Charlotte is right by her side, taking care of any of Ludo's minions that came their way

Once they got within his range, Ludo had started to fire randomly at the girls, catching some of his minions with the blind fire

"Dodge them you useless idiots!" he yells at his buffoons

Charlotte just barely manages to dodge his hits, while Star obviously had no problem at all with avoiding his blows

"Ahh enough!" he shrieks

He had cast a spell that was headed right for Charlotte. With all her might she just wasn't fast enough to dodge the ball of light, but merely jump to the side, avoiding a direct hit

"Now sleep!" he laughs

Charlotte had been blown back by the shockwave, and thrown flat on her back

And just like that, she was down for the count, in deep slumber

Star, with even more determined eyes heads straight to Ludo

One of his last few minions was heading right for her, but she didn't falter, not even for a second.

She jumps over the minion's head, using it as a support ramp and is only a few feet away from her wand

She grips her replica tight and chants "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

In a moment, the room is filled with a flash of white

When the air had cleared, every minion Ludo had, was on the ground covered in flames and butterflies

Ludo had somehow managed to hide behind one of his larger henchmen, taking cover from the massive blast

He shakes off some butterflies off his cape, and takes on an unaware Star butterfly

Aiming her wand directly at her, he slowly whispers "I've got you now"

But before he could deliver the blow, a slash of grey crosses over, sending Star flying across the room

She groans in pain of the direct hit

Toffee pats on his suit pants, taking out the fire that was growing on them

"Good miss butterfly, but not good enough" he sneers

"You'll pay for this do you hear me!" yells Marco

He dashes ahead with full pace at the reptile like villain

"Not so fast" roars Ludo

He fires a blow at Marco's appendage just before it could hit toffee's waiting face

Toffee didn't even move, he had then the same stand he had when Marco had begun to charge at him

It was almost as if he knew what was going happen.

Marco's monster arm faded away and left him wide open

Star had been watching, but too hurt to get up and do anything, "Marco, pull through!" she screams

Glossaryck scrunches his eyebrows and says "It's time"

"But are you sure I'm ready?" asks Star

"Yes Star, I already told you, this is the only way you'll be able to leave with your friends in one piece"

"Alright" grunts Star

"Come on, all you have to do, is dip down. Help your friends Star butterfly"

Star takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did

"It's hopeless" she mourns "now I'm going to lose him again"

Across the room, Marco had been standing still in front of Toffee, not knowing what to do next

Toffee's hands tighten on Marco's wrists as he draws him closer.

While Toffee's busy leering at him, Marco's mind is formulating a plan that he has always envisioned, but never tried.

In a moment, Marco jumps in the air.

Toffee's eyes widen in shock, and he frantically pulls on Marco's wrists to try and catch him, but Marco's already in the air.

Marco shoots his legs forward and up, catching him in the stomach with a hard kick, using his grip as support.

Toffee steps back, letting Marco's hands go.

Marco throws his now-free hands back and does a back-flip

He thinks to himself "thank god for those karate lessons", whacking the man in the jaw with his boots. When he landed, Marco looks up to see him still on his legs, clutching both his fists

The adrenaline Marco had felt is gone, but soon comes back as he realized what he'd just done.

He pumps the air with his fists, wishing that someone was there to see what he just did.

But when he had turned around he had his jaw dropped

Toffee hadn't moved an inch from where he stood, and wiped off the dirt on his suit's shirt from Marco's shoes

He looks Marco dead between the eyes and smiles "I'm afraid it's going to take more than that, young boy, but I must say, you are better than I thought you'd be"

Toffee swung his fist against Marco's jaw.

Marco staggered but gained his footing again. He wiped the trickle of blood streaming from his broken lip and rounded his fists, starting to dance his arms.

Toffee remained poised for attack. He moved in rhythm to his dance.

He noticed Marco had been watching him like a hawk and concentrated on the movement of his shoulders, wanting to anticipate his next move.

In an instant, Marco moved so fast. He spun and threw a punch, aiming for the center of Toffee's face.

To his surprise Toffee caught his punch in his fist and pushed back. The push caused had caused Marco to teeter.

Marco instinctively knew what would follow. Toffee would take advantage of his blunder.

He brushed behind Toffee's legs, wanting to knock him down, but his tail was in the way. Marco had tripped and fell.

Toffee looks at him with a smile on his face. He picks him up by his collar and punches him hard in the stomach, sending him flying away across the room.

Marco just lay there clenching his stomach and curling on the ground from agony

Star, who was watching this tragedy unfold, felt a lump form in her throat.

Her eyes started to prickle, her vision slowly fading

She felt her body starting to tremble, shaking

Her breaths became rigid and interrupted, it was as though she was choking on something bold

Her lower lip started to quiver, and her heart felt cold

Thoughts started to whirl around in her head

She felt completely dissociated with the world around her, and started to dread

Her vision had slowly started to narrow away like light fading away in a condo

Suddenly, she clenches her fists hard and slowly raises her head towards Ludo

Despite her pain, she starts to rise up

She looked furious, her hair started to float

The dark in her eyes slowly dwindling away

Soon her eyes were as white as snow

Her skin had a pale deathly glow

She vanishes in a second with blistering speed, and reappears in front of Ludo

Ludo frantically started casting away at Star

But Star simply blocked them with her bare hands

Star was grinning after she deflected the beam that was tossed by Ludo.  
"I did what I can. You may have the power to destroy a city in a swoop but don't get the idea of defeating me. My will power is stronger than yours" Star said with a grin on her face

Ludo knew that Star is his par in terms of magic, but what bothers him is the difference between their skills and experience from using it.

Star didn't bother saying anything. The next thing she did is hover in the air and dash.

Ludo suddenly on his guard and alerted himself of attacks that will come.

"Where might she be?" He thought

Suddenly, Star had appeared above him she was flying quickly and moved directly to Ludo.

Ludo was watching Star flying towards him, and braced himself for impact

He raised Star's wand up and created a barrier that he thought would protect him

Star went up to the bubble and started landing a flurry of punches.

Within seconds, the shield collapsed and she came crushing down on him

Star went out again after knocking him out. She knew that Ludo couldn't survive her attack.

She comes out of the pile of rubble with her wand in her arms

Toffee takes notice of that and bites down on his lip, waiting for what was to come

He wasn't prepared to lose to her, and was ready to do anything it took to come out as the victor

He begins circling her, waiting for the right moment to strike

Just as he saw an opening he went in, swiping his tail

Star blocks his sideways swing to her left side and pushed his tail away. Soon they began circling each other again.

Star watched his every move, she was lithe, graceful and light-footed.

Her hands were powerful, and she was unbelievably agile.

She would attack with flicks of her wrist and defend by slight deflections and quick dodges, a fighting style that involved minimal physical contact and maximum strike damage.

She attacked again, stepping forward and grazing her fist out. Toffee blocked the blur that was her attack, but she was quick.

Without giving him time to recover, she swirled around and slashed at his right flank, leg pointed up.

Toffee almost failed to block her strike, barely deflecting it off of his neck.

Star just pulled her leg back and hacked downwards at his shins.

She smacked them with incredible accurate precision, knocking Toffee off his feet.

As he fell, he gazes at her turn around, and bring her wand down in a final kill strike.

As the wand descended, the world started running in bullet time.

Toffee saw the point of her wand speeding towards his gut.

Almost automatically, his legs lifted up and his back bent double.

He somersaulted backwards and found his feet again.

Thinking that he had recovered from the situation he was in, he flicks his hair back.

Within a split second her wand rushed right past by his cheek, followed by the rest of her body, as she stumbled forward to him, tripping on his tail.

Toffee, realizing his defeat, smiled and swung at her exposed back, as a last resort

Of course, it wasn't that easy.

As he swung downwards, Star stopped her fall with her free hand and used it to twist around, so she was flat on her back.

The princess lifted her arms just in time to meet Toffee's, she ducked under their conjoined arms and pulled her arms back.

With nothing to oppose the force she had put into the strike, Toffee was pushed off-balance.

He stumbled backward and just barely converted the fall into a backward roll, narrowly avoiding her downward hack. That was two kill-strikes he'd dodged,

They paused and began circling again.

Toffee took a good look at her wand. It was a straight, double winged butterfly with a silver cross-guard.

The cross guard had given him an idea, he formed a rudimentary plan of attack.

But before he could have the time to think about anything else Star stepped forward, engaging her opponent head on, but instead of a short clash, she kept the pressure on his abdomen, pushing against him.

The suddenness of the attack made him retreat, but Star wasn't done.

As Toffee stepped back, star stepped on one of his shoes.

As he lost balance and fell backwards, Star caught her wand's cross-guard on the edge of his face, directly delivering a blow to his chin.

With her leg up and her arm tilted, she curves her body to send a shocked Toffee, jolts of pain

When she was confident that her blow had hurt him, she slipped her wand right out of her hands and slowly whispered "Go"

Star's wand had grown even larger wings and flew across the room, carrying along a defeated enemy, embedding itself and toffee into the wall

She lifts her hand in the air, and her wand comes flying back into her arms

She stops hovering in the air and slowly comes landing down, her eyes slowly returning to normal

She starts to walk towards Marco, with hesitant steps

Soon she was next to the boy, he was still clenching his stomach, but he was unconscious

She places her forehead next to his "I'm sorry Marco, I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I can't believe I caused you all this pain"

 **Star's POV**

My cheeks suddenly feel warm and fuzzy, blushing ever so slightly.

Marco had his hand run through my hair gently, "Don't be sorry, I have no regrets, meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened in my life. I felt empty before you came, I mean sure I had some friends, but it wasn't anything special, it was just my boring old routine in my boring old life, day in and day out. If anything I should apologize for not being able to tell that you were hurt, I should have talked to you like best friends should, but instead I was stuck in my own bubble, seeking out other girls to fill out my loneliness, when there was an extraordinary girl right in front of me the whole time. So I guess that what I'm trying to say is, I have a lot of people that I care about in my life, but I only have one Star to love"

I looked over as Marco called my name, the big goofy smile was plastered on my face as always.

He pulled me in for a hug and leaned over to nuzzle my nose.

I had felt that my heart was ready to leave my chest, it was pounding so hard that you could actually hear it.

My hair had completely surrounded his face acting like some sort of magical canopy

Subconsciously and without notice, I found myself leaning over him, slowly being pulled in by his caring figure.

When our lips had met, my heart almost skipped a beat

At first, the kiss was small, gentle, like he was afraid to hurt me, but as soon as he had felt comfortable, he threw his arms around me, and kissed me back with so much passion that I almost fell out cold

His lips were soft against mine, grazing against his textured lips felt phenomenal. As though I was stuck in a time warp

His hands were wrapped around my back, slowly caressing my hair as he lay on the ground, this in particular gave me Goosebumps.

I guess I was too lost in the kiss, because next thing I realized was that Charlotte had let out a sigh from behind me

And just like that the kiss was over, I had pulled away, feeling a little light headed, and leaving Marco on the ground.

He looked like he had just became aware of his surroundings, his face was a flushed mess, and he looked away as he stood up

I couldn't help but feel incredible, even though embarrassed was written all over my face

 **General POV**

"Glad to see that you're alright" says Marco

"Well, Ludo did only cast a sleeping spell on her" Star butts in

"Matter of fact I actually needed some sleep!" exclaims Charlotte "Now let's get you two love birds out of here!"

Both Marco and Star hide their faces in embarrassment

Star clears her throat "Well we do need to fix this mess first" gesturing to the empty buildings from earth's dimension"

"Guess we'll need this!" says Marco, holding Ludo's interdimensional scissors

"I now officially declare this rescue mission a success!" yells Star

"That's right ya dummy" says Marco, while playfully hitting Star in the head with his karate chop "Now let's go home!"

Charlotte comes in between them, hugging both from each side tightly

"Agreed"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Boom! That marks the end of this chapter of this beautifully time consuming, delightful to write yet so tiring fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I really poured my blood, sweat and tears into writing those fighting scenes, nothing but the best for you guys, and just to be sure, this fic isn't over. I will be writing ONE more chapter, so keep look out for that as I'm still not satisfied with this as an end, so bear with me as I pull it out for one more chapter. Also as always, review favorite and follow! See ya next time!**


	8. The Color Of My Feelings

**Author's Notes**

 **Thank you.**

 **Yes, you**

 **Don't be surprised, I mean you**

 **Don't scuff your shoulders, I wanna thank you so much for your continued support, without you this story wouldn't have existed. It was your constant motivation and delightful reviews that gave me the drive to write. This story has pulled me out of some hard times so thank you for that too.**

 **I deeply apologize for the delay that you had to endure, I guess I was just too hooked on believing it won't end.**

 **But every beginning has an ending, and every Start has a finale.**

 **As much as it pains my heart to let go, I must**

 **Welcome to the 8** **th** **and final chapter of this incredible story, I hope you have been entertained and enthralled with my writing, and if you have, know that it is all thanks to you**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter 8:**

 **The Color of My Feelings**

The princess's hair just waved there, fluttering up and down in the breeze.

The holes that now existed in Ludo's castle were really a nice touch to the decaying cement of the walls

Buried under the rubble was the defeated true villain that caused both Star and Marco so much angst and suffering

The wall behind him taking the shape of his head

The rubble from the pillars scattered about on the floor

It was definitely good riddance, they all knew it

Star, Marco, and Charlotte stood upon the entrance of the castle, gazing upon the infinite horizon ahead

There were buildings strewn on the prospect, all shriveled and crumbling

Marco turns to face the princess "So uh, you wanna fix this mess or do you wanna just ditch this place?"

A smile is quickly formed on her face, she stretches and raises her wand up "Well it wouldn't be very nice of me to just leave the school here would it?"

"Yeah I guess not" he laughs

Star closes her eyes and grips her wand's mantle tightly

She murmurs a few whispered words and starts to slowly hover in the air

A beam of light emanating from the shooting Star on her wand goes out to the scissors that Marco held

They began shaking and shifted their colors, almost shedding off the dark black on them and revealing a broad spectrum of colors instead

The beam then extended even further to wrap up the broken buildings in its light

It seemed to fix everything it touched, returning the cracked cement on the walls to its past state

Before long the buildings too had started to hover in the air, then slowly shrunk out of existence, leaving a trail of butterflies in their stead

Marco and Charlotte stood there with their jaws dropped, it was truly a spectacle to behold

Beneath the remains of the castle though, the pile of rubble started to move…

If they weren't so focused with Star, they would've almost seen it…

The princess gradually returned to the ground, gracefully landing on the glistening marble floor

"That was amazing!" yells Charlotte

"Indeed it was" Glossaryck chimes in

Star was quick to look away in embarrassment before looking at the ground "Aw come on, this is high praise you guys"

"Well you deserve it" says Marco

Her embarrassment was quite obvious and she started to stutter

"L-lets go home now!" she bellows trying to change the subject

Charlotte looks over to Marco from behind Star and gives him a thumbs up

Glossaryck winks at him "You smooth silver tongued devil you"

The boy replies with a gentle smile as he scratches the back of his head

Star opens up the portal home and looks back at her friends "you know, if there's anything I got out of this adventure, it's making some new besties, and realizing that some people care too much for me…" "Also I'm dead tired so let's gooooooo"

She gestures to Marco to go first "You first, my knight in shining armor" she says sarcastically

"After you, my queen"

Her face is flushed once more "Y-you can't just call a princess that Marco"

"Or else you'll have to live up to your words…" She whispers under her breath

Charlotte throws her arm over their shoulders and lets out a giggle "Oh I can't get enough of you two, this is like the best pairing ever!" before quickly pushing them all in at the same time

Meanwhile on earth, a green spec of light starts to slowly shimmer, it grows wider and wider until finally spitting out the three teens

It threw them right next to the Diaz house, except it was newly repaired

It was sometime past midnight, not a soul was out

Well, except for Marco's parents. They were out on the pavement.

Mr. Diaz was scratching his head looking at the house, as if it wasn't there just a second ago, which it wasn't

Star lets out a tired yawn and grabs Charlotte's arms "You know, I would love to stay here and talk but I'm really tired from all the dimension hopping and the spell casting, so I'm gonna have to say goodbye now"

"Plus tomorrow's a school night" adds Marco

"That too"

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'm pretty beat too. Well, catch you later I guess" says Charlotte

"Laters"

Charlotte walks down the road before slowly fading away into the twilight, she didn't live very far from there

Mr. Diaz seemed to have saw Marco and Star out on the road, he was quick to call out to them

'Star, the house wasn't here just a second ago, and now it's back! Did you do this by any chance?"

"Well yes and no, you see, there was a problem, but it's gone now! So you don't have to worry about it" Star says reassuringly

Mr. Diaz lets out a chuckle "Well, since everything is fine now, I don't see a problem!"

"Greaaat, great, great, now can I go to bed please?"

"Eheh, sure!"

She pushes the door of the dark house, her silhouette reflects on the set of steps

Star and Marco climb the stairs to their rooms with heavy steps

Before parting to their own rooms, Star stops Marco in his tracks

"U-uh listen Marco, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, and that I was too quick to overreact, also I-"

This time it was Marco that put his fingers on her lips, "Shh, how many times are you gonna apologize? I think I already said that it was my fault, you should really give yourself some attention too you know"

"Thanks Marco"

"No problem"

As he turns to get into his room, he reaches for the doorknob

Star yet again grabs his shoulder "Uh Marco, one more thing-"

"Mmhmm?"

"Uh forget it, it was a dumb question anyway"

Marco just smiles and lets out a sigh

"Here goes nothing" he thinks to himself

He grabs her by the shoulder and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before swiftly pulling away

He didn't know how she'd react but he was hoping it'd be positive

"Now let it out ya dumdum"

Star shifts her gaze to the floor

"I uh- I wanted to ask you if you- nngh, so there's a school dance a week from now and I was wondering if um you wanted to- uh"

"Wanted to what?" Marco asks  
he knew what she meant, but thought it was too good to be true

"Don't make me say it out loud…" the princess mutters

Marco fiercefully tries to maintain his composure as he lets out a forced chuckle "It's a yes Star, I'm looking forward to it"

You could see Star's smile burn bright, even through the dim lighting

"Goodnight Marco!" she says before plopping into her room

As soon as her room's door is sealed, Marco rushes to his room before closing the door shut as quick as possible, making a loud thump as he did so

He grabs his heart and breathes out rapidly

You could see the sweat on his palms and forehead

"What the heck is wrong with me!' he thinks to himself

"I need to think about what I say before I say it"

The teen shoves his face onto his pillow and drifts away into deep sleep

The following days had passed like all others, and things slowly returned to their places

The word about Star and Marco had spread out faster than wildfire, soon everyone in Mewni, let alone their school knew about their relationship

It didn't seem to bother Star much, but Marco on the other hand had quite a handful

Including stress on his parent's side, there was the constant lecturing from Star's father about the behavior of a man, or the mannerisms of dating a princess

Marco had been asking Charlotte for help with dancing lessons too, and got quite good at it

It was every boy's deepest fear to mess up and step on his partner's legs in a dance or just stand there, not knowing what to do with his hands

And before long, the awaited day had arrived

Star was in her room just trying to speed time up when she had received a call from her mother

Her mom obviously wanted to give her some tips

"It's that time of year. Look forward to your special night or reminisce on the elegance and romance of your memories of prom"

Her mom was clearly very touched by this moment "come here Star, my wonderful little girl" she asked

Star had sat on her bed and listened to what her mom had to say

"It was long ago in the royal's boarding school" she started

"I was a sophomore and had a crush on this junior who was friends with my best friend"

"I had never really talked to him before, but one day when I opened my locker I saw a pink rose tapped to the inside of my locker with a note that said "Will you go to the ball with me? Love, River"

"At the moment I couldn't imagine that I would be spending the rest of my life with him, but life takes its own turns I guess"

"On the day of the ball my makeup and hair were all done and my dress was on. All that was left were my shoes, they were a pair of glass slippers with pearls and jewels embedded onto them, and they were my favorites"

"I got one of them on but for some reason I just couldn't find the second pair"

"Half an hour of the servants searching everywhere for my shoe later, the doorbell rings"

"River was there and no one was answering the door. Because they were all busy looking. So I had to go downstairs and open the door with only one shoe on"

"When I had opened the door though, I saw that my entire family and all of my friends were there, it was a few seconds until I was treated to a handful of blinding flashes. Everyone was taking pictures"

"In front of a white carriage was River with my other shoe"

"He said; my beautiful Cinderella, you can't go to prom without your other glass slipper"

"It was the corniest but most romantic thing I could've ever heard from him at then"

"That night is easily one of my top 5 moments, right after your birth of course"

"We've been together ever since"

Star's eyes had watered up

"Awww, I bet you looked so good together"

"Indeed we did"

"But the point is, enjoy this day as much as you can Star, because it can rather easily affect your entire life"

"Thanks mom, I'll definitely remember your words" replies Star

It was 4 hours to prom at the moment

"The girls should be arriving by now" Star thought to her self

They had agreed to arrive at the Diaz house to help each other prepare for the dance

It wasn't long before the sound of giggles and footsteps filled the house

It was a dance, every girl's dream and every boy's nightmare.

Marco took a shower and started to put on his tux, it was 15 minutes before the limo would arrive and he would get in to meet the rest of the girls that were with star.

He felt his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Star all dressed up.

It was about 6 o'clock and the girls were busting their butts to get ready in time, which was almost normal since they started to get ready about three hours ago, and they were girls.

Star was pretty much helping everyone else get ready, and leaving herself out. She gave them tips on their hairstyles and complimented their makeup skills

It was ten minutes before they were to go down stairs so they rushed to put on their dresses and accessorize. After they were done, they complimented how great they all looked, which wasn't hard to do because it was true.

They headed down stairs where Marco stared in awe

Charlotte, Jackie, Lucy, and even Sabrina came along

Star however, didn't come down with them, she said all she needed was ten minutes anyway

With a wave of her wand and some magical words, her dress was on and she was ready to go.

Marco had his eyes fixed on Jackie, she was wearing a long strapless light blue gown that flowed behind her, the color complimenting her eyes.

"You might wanna save that for your date Marco" Jackie says jokingly

Marco was about to respond but then Star came down the stairs

She wore a deep red dress with a giant gift knot at the middle of it coming out her back, just below her developing wings

Her eyes could almost sparkle in the light

Her hair was down, curled into big spirals

"You look absolutely stunning" Marco complimented as she walked toward him.

Her face, already slightly pink from the blush, turned a deep red.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" she said, adjusting his bow.

"I look like an actual princess now huh?" she jokes

"You always were a princess in my eyes" he blurts out

Star blushed so hard she started to feel a bit light headed

All the girls looked faded and pale when they stood next to her

Soon all the other girl's dates started arriving

They all went out to the front yard where they posed for pictures.

They were laughing, smiling, and just having a good time.

Marco's parents were at the door, his mother tearing up

She looks to her husband "Oh, young love is so innocent, remember when we were like that?"

"Ah my love, we're still like that!" Mr. Diaz replies

The limo had arrived and all the dates were on their way

Soon, they had arrived at school, it was packed full,

On their arrival, the girls and boys split up into groups and headed to the gymnasium

Marco met up with Alphonso and Fergusson

"Fergusson?" Marco says

"Who's your date tonight?"

Fergusson gets a confident smile on his face and point over to one of the girls

She was a solid 10/10

At first Marco thought he was joking, but then she had waved at Fergusson and blew him a kiss

Who knew what she saw in him

The hall had a huge chocolate fountain right in the middle of it

Oskar was at the DJ panel, blasting out beats

The place had a bit of dim lighting, the theme was moonlight sonata

But even though the music was on, no one was dancing

Not even the most mushy, lovey-dovey couple was

The stress was just too much

Charlotte came over to where Marco stood and pulled him close "This is the perfect time for you to make a move man" she whispered

The crowd was making quite a racket, everyone was talking and laughing

She pushed him towards Star before mouthing "GO"

Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"May I have this dance?" Marco joked as he held his hand out to Star

"Of course" she said giggling.

He took her to the middle of the dance floor, and they just danced

Even if the music wasn't appropriate, they just moved however their bodies wanted to

All of a sudden a spotlight was switched on, and it was directed right at them

The murmurs of the audience slowly died down as Marco tried to ignore the stares they received.

Marco started looking around him, he seemed surprised

Charlotte was at the back "Just go with it!" she said

Marco let out a sigh, but then again, he was practicing for this dance

At last, Star and her partner took their places and waited for the soft flow of music to begin

Once it started, Marco pushed Star back and bowed.

She didn't know where he was going with that but did the same

They circled each other, their gaze remained locked.

Marco placed his hand on Star's back, and she put hers on his shoulder, their free hands met somewhere in the middle

Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the beating of their hearts

As the smooth piano melody was playing and the song progressed, Star felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips

In her eyes he was perfect.

Marco wore a dark spotless suit, which matched her dress

His eyes, brown as fall leaves, were deep and irresistible.

One thing was for sure… she felt like she was one lucky girl to receive a partner like him  
He turned elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated.

Star didn't quite care at the moment. Was it because she was falling in love with a boy she always knew, but never took the time to understand?

The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second

Star's heartbeat was growing steadily along with it. Their dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in perfect rhythm

If, by the end of this dance Star's breath is taken away, she would know the exact reason why.

Marco guided her across the dance floor as if they were in a dream.

He kept his eyes on her, yet still, he knew exactly where to take her

Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advanced. Nothing felt forced; she almost thought she was floating  
"Marco," she whispered, "everyone is looking at us."  
He squeezed her hand slightly and smiled. "Really," he chuckled softly, "I guess I was too swept in your beauty"  
With that, she knew. He need not say more

Her heart, her whole being was now his and his alone.

That was when she decided to let ago.

Not let Marco go, but let her worries, her pain, and sorrow go.

They swayed as the song played on.

"My heart's beating so fast right now" says Marco

It was barely audible to Star as he moved her hand to his heart.

Star could feel it, his heart beating almost out of his chest

They smiled at each other, and continued to move to the slow beat of the music "This is going much better than I expected" said Star before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're the one that I'm here with" she lets out

"I've never been this happy to scream at you ever before, if I'd known, id have done it much sooner" he jokes

They both laugh and their eyes meet

"Star…" the boy says

She replies with a stern glare

"I -uh" he stutters

She lifted her head over his shoulder and pulled him close, "what is it?" she whispers in his ear

But he just shrugged his shoulders

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you're wonderful"

Right here, right now, she was living.

Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; she let him take her anywhere he pleased on this dance floor.

He went right, she went right. He sped up, she sped up.

One could even say they became one with the song, with the dance and with each other.

They went on like that until they had to part, though she was overwhelmed to get away from his warmth.

When the song ended the audiences' applause filled the hall.

She couldn't help but smile at him at then

In that very hour she wondered why she didn't see it before.

Marco was the one for her.

In her head she wondered why she couldn't see how perfect he truly was.

A voice from the crowd was heard "Bravo! Bravo!" it said

"Wait a minute" Star says "I recognize that voice! Dad?!"

She runs off to hug him, and sees her mom along with him "You're here too!" she says

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" her mom replies

"Ahah my sweet little daughter! Know that no matter how much you grow you'll always be my little princess!" her father bellows

"Now run along, your mother and I should get going"

She smiles at him "Thanks dad!" before running back to Marco

She jumped at him hugging him as hard as she can, almost throwing him off balance

"That was perfect Marco!" she screams

"Yeah well, I have been practicing!"

"But there's still something I need to show you, come with me" he asks

He guides Star out of the building where they take a walk to the park

They reach a spot under a moonlit tree, where a blanket was already on the ground.

There was a basket there too, and candles

Marco took a match out of the basket and lit the candles

The light from the candles reflected on Star's blonde hair, making her look even better than she did

There was some rattling on the nearby bushes that was unheard by the teens

Hiding in the nearby bush were Charlotte, Glossaryck and Star's dad

"My boy is finally becoming a man" Glossaryck lets out

"pfft, he wouldn't have the nerve" Charlotte replies

"Shush, shush, I'm trying to hear what they're saying" interrupts the king

"Why don't you sit down Star" gestures Marco

He makes way for her to sit down

"Listen, Marco, you don't have to do any of this, you've already given me more than I could've ever asked for" she stutters

"No, thank you" he replies

"Just lay down and watch the stars with me, that's all I ask"

Star responds to his request and lays down on the set blanket

The moonlit sky and the candles illuminating her face

Her hair spread out into hundreds of streaks on the ground

They stayed that way for a long time, just taking in the sights and the shimmering stars.

Both of them could've never been happier

The timing felt right he just had to say it then

"Star" he calls out

she turns her face to face his

"I love you"

He said it with the most amount of passion he could, it truly seemed like he cared for her more than anything in the world then

She lay her head on his shoulder and her eyes watered up

"what's wrong?" he asks

"they're just tears of happiness, I could swear I saw this in a dream before"

Marco wipes the tear of her cheek and says "it's ok, I'm not asking for an answer right now"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and pulled his chin toward hers

Their faces were so close together he could feel the warmth of her breaths on his cheeks

When it felt almost unbearable their lips went crashing together

It was an innocent kiss, the type of kiss that would be described as a true love's kiss

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed passionately until they were light headed

Star smiles at him once more after pulling away and presses her forehead to his

"I love you too Marco"

 **Author's notes**

 **Well, that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen, I honestly hope this was an ending satisfying for you.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for everything you've done to support me, stay tuned for future stories, I'm also open to suggestions so if you've got any, make sure to pm me.**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite, it means the world to me**

 **And one last time, thank you**


	9. For The Future

First things first, I'm deeply sorry if you got a notification to a new chapter only to get this.

This is just an update on this story and where it's headed

You'd be happy to know that I'm still alive after 7 months of being inactive

I'm thinking about working on a sequel to this story under the title of "tainted kindness"

Since I have no way of contacting my readers individually I'm making this post.

There's plenty of room for continuation, seeing as I have left a lot of loose ends In the original

Drop me a line in the reviews if you approve or disapprove of that, for e.g.; does this story even need a sequel?

I'm only going to be doing it if you want me to.

Thanks again


End file.
